Coffee Girl
by Ela Forcela
Summary: Sakura Haruno, empleada de Tea Room, lleva una vida rutinaria y tranquila, como una soltera joven y hermosa. Pero, la rutina diaria se acaba cuando su primer amor, Sasuke Uchiha, empieza acudir todos los días a la cafetería en donde ella trabaja.
1. Chapter 1

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Uno_

 _…_

-¡Sakura, la mesa cinco!- dijo una joven castaña en tono autoritario.

-Enseguida voy…- contestó Sakura mientras salía de una pequeña habitación y que aduras penas se ponía un mandil rosa alrededor de su cintura.

Sakura tomó una charola con cuatro panes dulces y dos cafés, para después llevarlos hacia la mesa cinco.

-Aquí tienen- dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa cansada.

-Gracias- respondieron los dos clientes.

Al terminar, Sakura se dio la vuelta y soltó un gran suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia la caja registradora.

-Llegaste tarde- dijo una pelinegra por detrás de Sakura, la cual estaba encorvada mientras servía unos panes en una charola.

-Ah, sí- sonrió Sakura, enderezando su espalda quedando a la altura de la pelinegra. –Me quedé hasta tarde leyendo un libro, Hinata-

Sakura tomó de los hombros a Hinata y acomodó la blusa blanca de su uniforme –Andando- sonrió

-¡Sí!- contestó Hinata pasando por los hombros de Sakura para después ir hacia la caja registradora y tomar su puesto.

La amplia y moderna cafetería sostenía un ambiente confortable, ubicado en una transitada avenida y muy conocido en Tokio, gracias a los deliciosos cafés, postres y _snaks._

-Bienvenido a _Tea Room_ , le tomo su orden- dijo Hinata con una amplia sonrisa.

La mañana pasó muy lenta, debido a que era lunes y era el día el cual se llenaba más por ser inició de semana.

-¡Sakura!- gritó un rubio desde la entrada de la cafetería.

Ella servía algunos bocadillos en una mesa, y al escuchar el grito, cerró los ojos y dijo dentro de sí misma –"Naruto"- Se dio la vuelta y logró ver al rubio que felizmente se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura volteando a ver por todos lados asegurándose que la gerente no la vea, para después darse la vuelta y caminar.

-No sé porque te asustas, sí es la hora en la cual tu jefa se la pasa en la oficina- bufó Naruto por detrás de Sakura, siguiéndola.

-Es la hora del almuerzo y vienen muchos clientes a esta hora- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba una charola con unos sándwiches y dos jugos de naranja.

-Vienen más en la mañana, deja de quejarte, aparte deberías de sentirte afortunada, viene a visitarte- guiño un ojo

-Vienes casi todos los días- dijo Sakura sin mirarlo, mientras entregaba lo de la charola a los de clientes.

Al terminar, se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con él -¿Quieres lo de siempre?- preguntó Sakura mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Me conoces tan bien- respondió con una amplia sonrisa

Sakura caminó hacia el mostrador, él continuaba siguiéndola.

-¿Cuándo volvemos hacer una fiesta?- preguntó Naruto orgulloso.

Sakura rió.

-Yo pongo la casa- dijo él entusiasmado.

-La última fiesta que hiciste en tu casa terminaste muy ebrio- rió Sakura incrédulamente.

-No es cierto-

-Llamaste a un _taxi-_ dijo ella dándose la vuelta quedando cara a cara con él, con una expresión seria.

-Obviamente, tenía unas copas demás, no podía conducir así- justificó Naruto sobresolándose.

-La fiesta era en tu casa, Naruto- rió orgullosa Sakura, dándose vuelta. –Como sea, traeré tu orden-

Naruto caminó hacia Hinata, la cual estaba felizmente tomando la orden de un adulto mayor.

-…gracias y que disfrute su almuerzo- dijo Hinata amablemente, mientras miraba como se retiraba el señor.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto haciendo que Hinata diera un saltó sorprendida.

-Na, Na, Naruto, otra vez tú, ¿lo de si, si, siempre?- preguntó Hinata apenada con su mirada hacia la caja registradora.

-Sí, Hinata- respondió Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

Hinata estaba en lo suyo, con sus manos temblorosas y su mirada enfocada en la pantalla.

-Hinata…- dijo Naruto en un tono calmado.

-Sí, dime- respondió ella de inmediato algo exaltado, haciendo que un mechón de cabello colgara por su frente.

Naruto sonrió y acomodó el mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja –Deberías acomodarlo, capaz y un día caiga algún cabello sobre un panecillo, los clientes lo detestaran- dijo él riendo.

Él enfocó su mirada en el rostro de Hinata, logrando verla completamente roja -¿Tienes fiebre?-

-No… ¿Qué era eso que me ibas a decir?- preguntó ella bajando su mirada.

-Ah cierto, haré una fiesta el viernes en la noche, deberías ir, irá Sakura…-

-¿A dónde se supone que iré?- preguntó Sakura con una charola vacía.

-Haré una fiesta- sonrió orgulloso Naruto.

-Estás loco- dijo ella revirando sus ojos y dándose la vuelta –Tu pones la casa, ¿Quién pone lo más importante?-

-¿Qué es lo más importante?- preguntó Hinata curiosamente.

Sakura se acercó a ella, abrazándola por los hombros –Hinata, las botellas de alcohol, en una fiesta no puede faltar eso- rió.

-Yo no tomó- dijo Hinata inocentemente.

-No te preocupes Hinata, Sakura tampoco- interrumpió Naruto mientras dejaba en el mostrador unos billetes.

Hinata miró a Sakura sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué vas a esas fiestas?-

Sakura rió –Para reírme de tipos como Naruto, que toman un trago y hacen algún ridículo- respondió dándose la vuelta.

-Te divertirás Hinata- dijo Naruto contento.

-Obvio que se divertirá, solo espera a que te vea con unas copas de más y créelo, sí se divertirá y mucho- interrumpió Sakura mientras acomodaba unas tazas de café vacías

-¿Quiénes irán?- continuó Hinata.

-¡Quien no irá!- respondió Naruto irónicamente, dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en donde estaba su almuerzo.

Al caer la noche, los trabajadores se ocuparon de cerrar el lugar, algo rutinario.

-Hasta mañana- dijeron todos.

Sakura esperaba a que Hinata saliera por la puerta trasera de la cafetería. Ella acomodaba su abrigo café, abotonándolo hasta el cuello, debido a que era inicio de invierno.

-Ya estoy lista, andando- dijo Hinata cerrando con llave la puerta.

Sakura sonrió y empezó a caminar alado de Hinata. Ambas platicaban de asuntos familiares o momentos graciosos en la cafetería, era algo entre ellas.

Las dos amigas llegaron a un desvió de caminos, se despidieron y cada una tomó su rumbo hacia su hogar. Sakura llegó a un edificio de unos diez pisos de alto, saludó al vigilante y subió las escaleras, para finalmente entrar a su departamento número setenta y siete.

-Ya llegué…- dijo ella mientras acomodaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

Al decir eso, un pequeño cachorro de raza _Cocker,_ color canela, salió de alguna parte, para ir corriendo hacia Sakura.

Sakura se hincó en el suelo quedando a la altura de su cachorro –Hola pequeño, debes estar hambriento…- rió ella mientras lo acariciaba con ternura.

Ella se levantó del suelo, caminó hacia la cocina para después sacar una bolsa de croquetas de perro.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa mientras servía las croquetas en el tazón de su mascota.

Al ver como el cachorro disfrutaba su alimento, Sakura se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el baño.

.

A la mañana siguiente, sonó la alarma a las cinco de la mañana, algo rutinario. Sakura se levantó de su cama, acercándose a la ventana de su habitación y quedando sorprendida al ver lo que sus ojos admiraban.

-Nieve…- pensó en voz alta.

Soltó una amplia sonrisa, y dio un brinco de alegría, al darse la vuelta logró ver a su pequeño cachorro, haciendo que ella cambiara la expresión de su rostro por uno más serio.

-Me tengo que poner bonita primero, después te daré comida…-

Ella arreglaba su larga cabellera rosa con una coleta alta, dejando flequillo y adornada con un moño blanco para que combinara con su uniforme, un pantalón negro y blusa blanca con el logo de _Tea Room_ , se puso su abrigo color café y bufanda rosa haciendo que sus ojos verdes resaltaran.

-Tranquilo, enseguida te daré tu desayuno y almuerzo…- sonrió Sakura terminando de arreglar su moño blanco.

Tomó la bolsa de croquetas para perro y lo sirvió en el tazón. Ella soltó un suspiro al ver que su mascota no le hacía caso, debido a que no dejaba de verla.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sakura con mirada curiosa. –Ah ya sé- dio un salto y guardó la bolsa de comida en un gabinete.

-Has de pensar que tendré un buen día, ¿verdad?- sonrió Sakura. –Como sea, me tengo que ir bola de pelos...- dijo ella retirándose de la cocina y tomar su bolso que reposaba en el perchero de la entrada.

-Nos vemos en la noche, cuida la casa, te quiero…- gritó ella desde la entrada de su apartamento.

.

.

.

-Hoy llegas temprano- dijo la gerente castaña en la entrada de su oficina.

-Tengo mis días, Tenten- guiño el ojo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

-No es suficiente, está nevando y hay mucha gente debido al café, apúrate-

Sakura cambio de expresión y apresuradamente dejó sus cosas en el casillero y sacó su mandil rosa, para después dirigirse al mostrador.

-Sakura…- dijo una de sus compañeras que llevaba en las manos tres charolas llenas de tazas usadas –Ayúdame con el cliente de la mesa siete, hace cinco minutos pidió y no se le ha entregado su orden, entrégasela por favor-

-¿Cuál es su pedido?- preguntó Sakura de forma agitada.

-Es solo un café americano y una barra de avena- respondió la joven mientras hacía señas con la mirada para indicarle donde estaba el pedido.

-De acuerdo- afirmo Sakura.

Al tener en sus manos la charola con el pedido, se dio la vuelta, percatándose de ver al joven cliente de cabello negro bien peinado, negra vestimenta y mirada concentrada en un libro, dándole un toque intelectual.

-Sasuke…- pensó ella en voz alta.

* * *

 _No saben lo mucho que he extrañado escribir, esta historia empecé a escribirla desde ayer, créanme se me vino a la mente de repente en la ducha, y créanme también que desde hace tiempo he querido escribir pero lamentablemente estaba escasa de ideas, pero BOOM!, no pude dejar pasar esta jajaja. Igualmente como lo que fue con las demás historias no tengo idea de cómo terminará está nueva. Y por último acepto toda clase de comentarios, porque sé que eso me ayuda a mejorar y brindarles una mejor lectura. ._

 _Espero y sea de su total agrado y preferencia como lo fueron_ **_Adored_** y **_Young- Wild._**

Besos y Saludos.

Atentamente

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Dos_

 _…_

Sakura sintió como sus manos empezaron a sudar al ver la pose perfecta de aquel chico de cabello negro, su cabeza inclinada, el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el libro _El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd._

 **-Flashback-**

Se veía a una Sakura joven, su cabello rosa estaba corto hasta los hombros, sus facciones de adolescente eran suaves y delicadas, vestida con el uniforme de su colegio, color azul marino.

-¡¿Vienes, Sakura?!- gritó una chica desde lo lejos.

Ella estaba sentada en un banco de madera, bajo un árbol de cerezos en plena primavera. Al escuchar a su compañera de clases, Sakura soltó un gran suspiró y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Enseguida voy…- respondió Sakura mientras guardaba sus libretas en la mochila.

Sakura corrió hacia donde estaba su compañera y ambas se fueron juntas.

.

-…La Segunda Guerra Mundial, inició en el año de 1939…- Explicaba el profesor de historia.

Sakura tenía su barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos, contemplando el árbol en donde estaba sentada minutos atrás. En una de sus distracciones de ver como una de las hojas del árbol caía lentamente hacia el banco de madera, vio que había dejado el libro que había estado leyendo.

Ella enderezó su espalda y revisó la mochila para asegurarse que estuviera el libro allí, pero, lamentablemente sí lo había olvidado. Sakura regresó su mirada al árbol y vio que un chico de cabello negro se había sentado en aquel banco de madera mientras contemplaba el libro olvidado. La campana sonó y los alumnos salieron en orden, a excepción de Sakura, que salió corriendo hacía el árbol de cerezos. Al llegar allí, agitada y tragando saliva, logró ver que a un seguía el chico, pero, leyendo el libro.

-Disculpa…- dijo Sakura en tono cansado.

Él alzó su mirada de ojos negros, clavándola en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Ella quedó boca abierta, quedando así por unos segundos. Al reaccionar aclaro su garganta y se acercó a él.

-Es, es, es mi libro…- dijo nerviosa, mientras sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cuando él hacia una nueva facción.

El chico lo cerró, contemplando la portada por unos segundos.

- _Primer Amor-_ \- dijo él en un tono indiferente.

Sakura soltó un gran suspiró –Sí, es una novela muy interesante…- sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta leer?- preguntó él regresando su mirada a Sakura.

Ella poco a poco se acercaba a él, al llegar se sentó lentamente a su lado.

-Me encanta- respondió tímidamente.

-Soy Sasuke, ¿tú eres…?-

-Sakura, mucho gusto-

Sasuke entregó el libro en las manos de Sakura, ella lo tomó, aparentándolo hacia su pecho y cubriéndolo con sus manos.

-Se ve interesante, leí el primer capítulo-

-Te lo presto, si gustas- dijo Sakura apresuradamente.

-¿Estás loca? Lo estás leyendo tú-

Sakura bajó su mirada y sonrió discretamente –Es que, lo he leído unas tres veces…-

-¿Es tu novela de amor favorita?-

-Al parecer sí…-

-De mi preferencia es sobre crimen, detectives, policías…-

Sakura sonrió apenada.

-…una vez leí una novela de amor, tipo la que estás leyendo… no recuerdo el nombre… ah sí, _Romeo y Julieta_ -

Sakura rió -¿Quién no la leído _Romeo y Julieta?-_

-Lo leí ayer…- respondió Sasuke seriamente.

Sakura dejó de reír y soltó un suspiro –Bien, tengo que irme, pero antes quiero darte el libro…- dijo Sakura levantándose del bando de madera.

Sasuke alzó el rostro con su ceño fruncido – ¿Estás segura?-

-Claro, puedes dármelo cuando lo hayas terminado- respondió con una amplia sonrisa y extendiendo su brazo con el libro en mano.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Sakura caminó hacia él, sentía como en cada paso que daba su corazón palpitaba, la respiración se tornaba lenta y sus manos sudaban.

-Aquí tiene su orden…- dijo Sakura poniendo el café americano y la barra de avena, a un costado de él.

Ella bajaba su mirada, tratando de ocultar su rostro. Pero al alzarla se dio cuenta que él no la miraba, estaba sumamente concentrado en el libro.

-… bien, disfrute su desayuno- dijo Sakura en tono tenso, dándose la vuelta pero sin dar un paso. –No es él…- susurró sacudiendo su cabeza –…no puede ser él-

-Espera-

Sakura al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de aquel chico, cerró sus ojos, dándose la vuelta nuevamente y ver que él seguía enfocado en su lectura.

-Sí, dígame-

-Quiero un té caliente- dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-Enseguida lo traigo-

-Espera, ¿Qué bebida no contiene calorías?- preguntó él alzando su mirada y clavándola en Sakura.

Ella quedó boca abierta y muda, después de unos segundos reacciono –Agua-

Él regreso su mirada al libro –Entonces tráeme agua-

Sakura se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia el mostrador.

-Sakura, ¿Qué tienes? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma- dijo Hinata al ver la reacción de Sakura.

-Algo así- respondió con su mirada perdida –Quiero agua…-

-Enseguida…- asentó Hinata un sí con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y tomó una botella de agua, la destapó ofreciéndosela a su amiga.

Sakura reacciono y tomó la botella –A mí no Hinata, es para el cliente…- dijo en un tono arrogante.

-Ah pensé que… voy-

Al darle la botella nueva, Sakura se dio la vuelta y caminó nuevamente la mesa en donde él estaba.

-Aquí tiene- dijo Sakura poniendo la botella de agua en la mesa.

Él no contestó.

Sakura se retiró lentamente dirigiéndose a una mesa y recoger las tazas usadas.

Después de una media hora, Sakura no estaba concentrada del todo en sus deberes de la cafetería. Limpiaba las mesas sin dejar de verlo, servía el café sin dejar de verlo…

Aquel chico se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la salida, Sakura la cual estaba limpiando una mesa, desde la gran ventana de cristal logró ver como él se iba, con su forma de caminar, las manos en los bolsillos, su perfil perfecto y el ceño fruncido. Ella soltó un suspiró, era inevitable.

- _Buuuuuh…_ \- grito Naruto por detrás de Sakura haciendo que ella se espantara y se diera la vuelta inmediatamente.

-¡Naruto! ¡Eres un idiota!- dijo Sakura exaltada mientras pasaba su mano por la frente.

-Ya no se le puede hacer una broma a nadie, porque luego se enojan con uno…-

Sakura lo ignoró pasando por sus hombros y caminar hacia el mostrador, él la siguió.

-Viniste muy temprano, el almuerzo a un no está listo- dijo Sakura sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina de la cafetería.

-Quise ver como estaba el ambiente aquí, ¡Está nevando!-

Sakura se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con él –Si no me dices, yo no me entero…- dijo en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa fingida.

-Odio cuando te pones así… ¿Qué cliente te amargo tu día?-

Ella cambio la expresión de su rostro –Naruto…-

-¡Naruto!- dijo Tenten por detrás de él.

-Hola Tenten…-

-Bienvenido, no me digas que vienes de _Mystery Shopper_ \- dijo Tenten sorprendida.

-Sí… claro, por supuesto, vengo del _Mystery_ lo que sea…- mintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está todo en orden, de hecho vengo a encargarme de eso…- rió nerviosamente Tenten.

-Mi padre vendrá la próxima semana-

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida –Iré arreglar los papeles…- susurró

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No nada…- sonrió nerviosa –Tengo que… checar unas cosas, estás en tu casa-

Naruto alzó su mirada mostrándose pensativo –Algo así…-

Al retirarse Tenten, Sakura se acercó a Naruto, mientras sostenía una charola con sándwiches.

-Iré a trabajar…- dijo ella en tono cansado.

-Quiero uno de esos- apuntó Naruto a la charola.

-Pídelo- caminó Sakura hacia el mostrador para tomar unas servilletas.

-Iré a pagar primero- dijo Naruto mientras seguía a Sakura.

-Eres el hijo del dueño de esta cadena de cafeterías, ¿aun así te dignas a pagar?-

-Graciosa- respondió él algo ofendido, para después ir a la caja registradora que estaba siendo atendida por Hinata.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación, con una cobija cubriendo sus piernas, y la lámpara encendida para alumbrarla mientras leía un libro.

Al terminar su lectura, apagó la lámpara y se acomodó en la cama cubriéndose con la cobija. Su mirada estaba enfocada en el techo de la habitación, no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico.

Ella apretó su pecho con los brazos cruzados y se mordió el labio inferior.

 **-FlashBack-**

-¡Me gustas, Sasuke!- dijo Sakura con sus ojos llorosos y el viento de la noche fresca revolvía sus cabellos rosas.

Sasuke no tenía expresión alguna, su mirada indiferente y relajada, contemplando el llanto de Sakura.

-No tienes por qué irte…- sonrió ella melancólicamente –Tú y yo podemos ser muy felices….-

-Tengo mis razones para irme…- dijo él fríamente.

-Dices que tienes tus razones, pero no sé cuáles son, ¡¿cuáles son?!-

Sasuke no respondía, seguía contemplando a Sakura y su dolor.

-¡Dime, Sasuke!-

Él se acercó a Sakura, quedando a centímetros de su rostro –Moriré, Sakura…-

Sakura orbito sus ojos llorosos y su mandíbula tembló cuando escuchó esas dos palabras de la boca de Sasuke.

-Es la razón por la que me iré, tengo que recibir tratamientos médicos, Sakura…- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro -… me estoy muriendo-

 **-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

 _No saben lo mucho que he extrañado escribir, esta historia empecé a escribirla desde ayer, créanme se me vino a la mente de repente en la ducha, y créanme también que desde hace tiempo he querido escribir pero lamentablemente estaba escasa de ideas, pero BOOM!, no pude dejar pasar esta jajaja. Igualmente como lo que fue con las demás historias no tengo idea de cómo terminará está nueva. Y por último acepto toda clase de comentarios, porque sé que eso me ayuda a mejorar y brindarles una mejor lectura._

 _Espero y sea de su total agrado y preferencia como lo fueron_ **_Adored_** y **_Young- Wild._**

Besos y Saludos.

Atentamente

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Tres_

 _…_

-Buenos días…- dijo Sakura entrando por la parte trasera de la cafetería. Dejó sus cosas en el casillero y se puso el mandil rosa alrededor de su cintura.

Ella salió al mostrador, logrando ver que había mucha gente esperando por café, sí, estaba nevando, y más que el día anterior. Tomó la primera charola que tenía la orden de un café americano y una barra de avena y observó la nota que tenía escrito "Mesa cinco".

Alzó su rostro y se llevó la sorpresa de ver aquel chico sentado con la misma pose, mientras leía su libro. Sakura tragó saliva y caminó hacia él, intentando ocultar sus nervios.

-Aquí tiene su orden- dijo Sakura poniendo el café americano y la barra de avena, a un costado de él.

Él no respondió.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, soltando un gran suspiro para liberar sus nervios.

-Espera…-

Sakura se llevó la sorpresa de verlo a él con su libro cerrado y moviendo el café con una chuchara de metal.

-¿Desea algo más?- preguntó ella en tono tenso.

-Quiero agua…- respondió él sin mirarla.

-Enseguida traigo una botella de agua…-

.

La mañana paso lenta, las empleadas estaban en lo suyo. En ese momento Naruto entró de forma triunfal y caminó hacia la caja registradora, en donde estaba Hinata.

-Mi almuerzo Hinata, ya sabes que es…- guiño el ojo.

Ella se puso algo nerviosa al ver el guiño del rubio –Sí, sí…-

Naruto sacó unos billetes y los puso en mostrador –por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sakura?-

Hinata, la cual tenía sus ojos en la pantalla de la caja registradora, apuntó hacia Sakura, sin despegar la mirada. Sakura estaba acomodando unas tazas limpias en un alto gabinete que quedaba a la altura de su cabeza.

-¡Sakura!- grito Naruto dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Sakura dio un brinco, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa fingida.

-Naruto, ¿ya ordenaste?-

-Sí…- respondió él con una amplia sonrisa pero cambió cuando vio como la expresión de Sakura se tornaba triste –Algo tienes, desde ayer…-

-¡¿Yo?!- rió nerviosa –Estás loco, iré por tu almuerzo- dijo esquivando a Naruto por los hombros, sin embargo él la tomó del brazo impidiendo que ella continuara con su caminata hacia la cocina.

Naruto caminó hacia una mesa vacía, sentando a Sakura en una silla frente a él.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

Ella reviró sus ojos –No tengo nada, tengo que ir a trabajar…- respondió de mala gana, intentando levantarse del asiento, pero Naruto no la dejó.

-Dime, Sakura, te conozco y no puedes estar así, te saldrán arrugas muy rápido- dijo él haciendo una mueca.

Sakura suspiró y miró fijamente a Naruto –Es Sasuke…-

-¡¿Qué?! Sa, Sa, Sakura, pero él…-

-¡Lo sé!-

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo mencionas?-

-Ha estado viniendo un tipo idéntico a él-

Naruto trago saliva, sus nervios comenzaban a notarse.

-¿Y sí es él?-

-No creo, Naruto… él… murió-

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

Sakura cerró sus ojos –No supe nada de él desde que nos despedimos, no creo que sea él- los abrió, mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.

Naruto sonrió –Ni yo creo que sea él…- rió –Mira, solo olvídalo, no tienes por qué ponerte así de alguien parecido a él-

-Creo que tienes razón-

Hinata interrumpió el momento de ambos amigos, había llegado con la orden de Naruto –Lo siento, aquí está tu orden, Naruto-

-Gracias, Hinata, por cierto, la fiesta del viernes sigue en pie- dijo él muy alegre.

Sakura reviró sus ojos y se levantó de su asiento –No quiero ir a tu fiesta-

-¡¿Qué?! Tienes que ir, te hará bien, debes distraerte- rió –Lo necesitas-

Ella quedó parada por unos segundos y después sonrió –Tienes razón-

.

.

.

Era un viernes en la noche y la casa de Naruto estaba repleta de jóvenes adinerados. La fiesta era un éxito total, barra libre y música electrónica.

-Las fiestas de Naruto siempre son así…- dijo Sakura mirando el alrededor del lugar mientras caminaba sostenida del brazo de Hinata.

-La casa de Naruto es enorme…-

-¡Mis chicas favoritas!- gritó Naruto desde las escaleras, dando un salto hasta llegar a ellas. -Tomen lo que quieran, están en su casa-

-Por lo que veo ya estás algo "feliz" con unas copas de más- burló Sakura. –Por cierto, ¿alguna chica ya te hizo caso?, no te vayas a volver a meter con una que solo quiera tu dinero-

-Chistosa- dijo Naruto mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. -¿Y tú, Hinata? Te presento a mis amigos, si gustas-

Hinata quedó boca abierta –No, no, es necesario- sonrió apenada.

-Naruto, ¿por qué no te llevas a Hinata por allí? Debe conocer gente- rió Sakura soltando a Hinata y dándole un empujón hacia Naruto.

-Yo, yo, yo…- decía nerviosa Hinata.

-Iré por bocadillos…- se dio Sakura la vuelta.

-Sakura tiene razón, debes conocer más gente- dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata por los hombros.

.

Después de unas horas de estar disfrutando la fiesta, Sakura estaba sentada en un sillón, mientras bebida alguna soda y comía unos bocadillos, observando como algunas personas bailaban.

-Sentada ahí no te divertirás…- dijo una voz masculina a un lado de ella.

Ella sonrió y volteó su rostro encontrándose con un tipo de cabello rojo –Me divierto a mi manera-

-Soy Sasori- dijo él estirando su brazo para saludarla.

-Sakura- hizo lo mismo, después regreso su mirada a las personas bailando.

-¿Vienes sola?-

-No, vine con mi amiga, que ha de andar por ahí…-

-¿Conoces a Naruto, entonces?-

-Como la palma de mi mano- dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda.

-Yo vine por un amigo, Deidara…-

-Ni idea de quien es- sonrió Sakura –Bien, creo que es hora de irme-

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Son las tres de la mañana- respondió levantándose del asiento. –Iré a buscar a mi amiga-

-Espera-

-Dime-

-Espero verte otra vez- sonrió Sasori.

Ella solamente le devolvió la sonrisa. Se despidió de él y caminó en busca de Hinata. Así estuvo por unos cinco minutos, debido a que no la encontraba, hasta que decidió subir las escaleras de la gran casa, empezó a buscar en las habitaciones. Al abrir las puertas, encontraba a parejas besándose y en una situación comprometedora. En una de esas habitaciones, Sakura abrió la puerta llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Hinata besándose con Naruto, apasionadamente.

-¡Hinata!- grito Sakura sorprendida con un brinco de más.

-Sakura…- rió Hinata, la cual estaba sostenida del cuello de Naruto.

Ella estaba ebria, y Naruto había quedado boca abierta y apenado. Sakura entró a la habitación y tomó a Hinata del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

-Espera Sakura…- corrió Naruto con dificultad detrás de ella, él también estaba ebrio.

-No, no me digas nada, te estabas besando con Hinata, Naruto, ¡te querías aprovechar de ella!…- dijo Sakura exaltada.

-No, yo nunca haría eso, yo no…-

-¡Silencio!, adiós Naruto- se retiró con su amiga, mostrando decepción.

.

.

Sakura estaba afuera del edificio en donde vivía Hinata, sostenía el cabello de su ebria amiga, mientras ella devolvía la bebida alcohólica que tanto había bebido.

-Sácalo amiga, hazlo, te hará bien…- decía Sakura, dándole "ánimos".

-Sakura, yo estoy muy feliz…- comentaba Hinata con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y ojos cansados.

-Continua…- dijo Sakura volteándole la cara a Hinata para que siguiera en lo suyo.

-Naruto me las va a pagar cuando lo vuelva a ver-

-No, él no tiene la culpa- reía Hinata –Yo le dije que quería hacerlo-

Sakura quedó sorprendida -¿Qué dices? Entonces querías besarte con él…-

-Y no me arrepiento de na…- no logro terminar Hinata debido a que seguía devolviendo la bebida alcohólica.

-No lo puedo creer, Hinata- dijo Sakura decepcionada –Y mírate ahora, espero y tu padre no se entere de tu estado-

.

En la mañana del lunes, Sakura llegaba a la cafetería como era de costumbre. Tomó una charola y vio que reposaban en el mostrador un café americano y una barra de avena, alzó su mirada dándose cuenta que ahí estaba aquel chico de cabello negro, con la misma pose, pero diferente libro, ahora leía _El misterioso caso de Styles._

Ella ignoró la orden y tomó otra, llevándola hacia donde estaban los clientes esperándola. En ese momento entró Naruto, de forma apresurada hacia donde estaba Hinata.

-Hinata…- dijo él agitado.

Hinata alzó su mirada y después la regreso hacia la caja registradora, estaba nerviosa y muy apenada -… bien, en seguida le llevaran su pan de canela y _capuchino-_ dijo ella al cliente que tenía enfrente, tratando de ignorar a Naruto.

-Hinata, lo siento mucho, yo estaba inconsciente, no sabía lo que hacía-

-Naruto, estoy trabajando, cuando termine te atenderé, o haz fila…- dijo ella apenada.

Naruto ya cansado, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la larga fila, para así poder hablar con Hinata. En ese momento él vio como aquel chico de cabello negro, pasaba a un costado y caminaba como si nada hacia la puerta principal. Naruto se percató al verlo. Saliéndose de la fila, se dirigió donde estaba Sakura, mientras ella servía el café en las tazas de unos clientes.

-…que disfruten su…-

-¡Sakura!- gritó Naruto por detrás de ella, interrumpiéndola.

-Lo siento, disfruten su café- sonrió Sakura nerviosamente y apenada por el grito de Naruto.

Ella quedó cara a cara con él, apartándolo de la mesa – ¿Qué quieres Naruto?, después de lo que le hiciste a Hinata, ahora vienes y me…-

-Sakura, es Sasuke…- dijo Naruto tragando saliva

Ella cambio la expresión de enojo por uno de desconcierto -¿Qué?-

-No puedo dudar algo así, era mi mejor amigo, sí es él…- afirmó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto alzó su barbilla y señalo hacia la gran ventana que daba a la avenida. Sakura se dio la vuelta, logrando ver aquel chico de cabello negro, cruzando la calle.

-Naruto, yo…- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Ve con él…-

-No puedo hacer eso-

-¡Ve, Sakura!- dijo Naruto desesperado.

-¡No puedo, Naruto! Entiéndelo, no es él, ¡Sasuke murió hace años!- Ya empezaban a salirle unas lágrimas a Sakura.

-No pierdes nada en preguntarle su nombre-

Ella se limpió sus lágrimas, las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas, no perdía nada con preguntarle su nombre. Sakura soltó un gran suspiro y ya decidida, salió por la puerta de cristal de la cafetería, siguiendo aquel chico de cabello negro, que iba caminando por la cera de la avenida, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Disculpa…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa por detrás de él.

Al escucharla, él se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con ella –La chica del café… ¿acaso, olvide algo?-

Sakura tragó saliva, sus manos sudaban y el corazón palpitaba casi a punto de salirse. Lo tenía frente a ella, no había por qué seguir dudando, sí era él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sasuke?-

-¿Sí?…- respondió él tranquilamente.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Sakura…- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos y su voz cortada.

Sasuke cambió repentinamente de expresión –No… no te conozco- respondió él frunciendo el ceño, dándose la vuelta y seguir su camino.

Ella sintió como un golpe bajo, al escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de él.

-Sasuke, tú y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos…-

-Me tengo que ir, adiós… chica del café o como sea que te llames- dijo Sasuke caminando apresuradamente, dejando a Sakura con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Sasuke…- susurró Sakura mientras veía como se marchaba Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Cuatro_

 _…_

Un jueves en la tarde, todo normal andaba en _Tea Room_ , como era de costumbre. Un chico de cabello rojo había entrado, contempló la cafetería y caminó hacia donde Hinata estaba.

-Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó Hinata con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro, quiero un _frappé de moca_ , por favor…- respondió aquel chico con seriedad.

Hinata enfoco su mirada en la pantalla de la caja registradora -¿Lo tomará aquí?-

-Sí-

-Bien…- dijo ella entregando el _ticket_ de compra. –Disfrute su café- sonrió ella amablemente.

Él caminó hacia una mesa desocupada, sentándose en unas de las sillas. Minutos más tarde, su _frappé de moca_ había llegado. -Que disfrute su café, ¿desea algo más?- preguntó Sakura con su mirada a la mesa, mientras ponía el vaso en la mesa, sin ver la cara de aquel chico.

-Sakura…- dijo él.

Ella alzó su mirada, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Sasori.

-Eres el chico de la fiesta ¿cierto?-

Él sonrió levemente –Sí, ¿aquí trabajas?-

Sakura suspiró –Sí, aquí trabajo…- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro- dijo él sosteniendo el vaso de _frappé de moca._ –Qué cosas hace el destino, ¿no?-

Ella sonrió apenada –Disfruta tu pedido, estaré por allá…- dijo Sakura tratando de esquivar la conversación que él quería plantar.

-Espera-

-Dime-

-¿Trabajas los fines de semana?- preguntó sin verla, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-No, ¿por qué?-

Sasori quedó en silencio por un segundo.

-Quiero invitarte a salir- dijo él soltando un suspiró, mirándola fijamente.

Sakura quedó boca abierta, después ella bajó su rostro mostrando tristeza.

-Creo que eso no se podrá…- dijo ella sin alzar su rostro.

-¿Por qué?-

-No tengo interés por ahora de tener una cita con alguien, aparte no salgo con cualquier persona- rió ella alzando su mirada tímidamente.

-Bien, ¿conoces el teatro de la _Avenida Ocho_?-

-Sí, es hermoso y muy conocido…- respondió Sakura confundida.

-Es de mi padre…-

Ella cambió drásticamente su expresión por uno de asombro -¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Que no soy cualquier persona-

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, Naruto iba conduciendo en camino a su hogar, con la música a todo volumen y cantando a todo pulmón. Al llegar a una avenida en donde estaba el semáforo en rojo, tuvo que detenerse. En una de sus inspiraciones, mientras cantaba con los ojos cerrados, al momento de abrirlos logró ver a una pareja pasar frente a su automóvil. Él era alto y de larga cabellera color negro, la joven mujer de mediana estatura y cabello castaño hasta la cintura. Naruto cambió su expresión y frunció el ceño.

-Itachi…-. Susurró él, mientras seguía con la mirada a la pareja.

Al ponerse el semáforo en rojo, Naruto estacionó su automóvil, para después bajarse rápidamente y seguir a la pareja. Ambos iban platicando tranquilamente por la cera de aquella avenida.

-¡Itachi!- gritó Naruto por detrás de ellos.

La tranquila conversación se había alterado gracias al grito típico de Naruto. La chica se dio la vuelta, logrando ver a Naruto algo agitado.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó la chica algo confundida.

-Naruto…- respondió el chico sin mostrar expresión alguna. –Reconocería su voz en un kilómetro-

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente, algo que empezaba asustar a la chica, la cual ya se había aferrado al brazo de Itachi.

Así estuvieron los dos, mirándose por unos segundos, sin decir nada.

-Itachi…- dijo Naruto en tono serio -¡¿Cómo estás?!- preguntó alegremente.

La chica enderezó su espalda por el asombro que se había llevado al ver el cambio repentino de tono.

-Bien, Naruto ¿y tú?-

-Excelente, como siempre- respondió él acercándose con una amplia sonrisa hacia la joven pareja.

-¿Siguen con la cadena de cafeterías?-

-¡Claro! ¡Ha tenido mucho éxito!-

Itachi sonrió levemente –Cierto…- susurró –Te presento a Izumi…-

Naruto estiró su brazo y saludó a la chica –Soy Naruto Uzumaki-

-Izumi Uchiha, un placer…- sonrió ella tímidamente.

-Naruto, es amigo de mi hermano…-

Naruto soltó lentamente la mano de Izumi, mientras cambiaba drásticamente su expresión por una seria.

-Sasuke…- dijo Naruto en tono tenso.

 **-Flashback-**

-¡¿Por qué demonios Sasuke no te recuerda?!- preguntó Naruto golpeando furiosamente la mesa de la cafetería.

-No lo sé, Naruto…- respondió Sakura asustada –Solamente se dio la vuelta y ya, diciendo que no me recuerda- dijo con voz cortada.

-No te recuerda...- susurró Naruto calmando su furia.

 **-Fin FlashBack-**

Itachi aclaró su garganta, al notar la expresión de Naruto.

-Itachi, necesito que me expliques algo…- dijo Naruto con su ceño fruncido.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su apartamento, dándole de comer a su pequeño cachorro. Guardó aquella bolsa de alimento para perro y apagó la luz de la cocina, hizo lo mismo con la sala de estar y comedor, así hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde agarro un libro y caminó hacia su cama, para así sentarse y empezar su lectura.

Después de una media hora de estar enfocada en una de las mejores partes del libro, fue interrumpida gracias a las fuertes tocadas que alguien daba en la puerta de su apartamento. Ella dio un brinco, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta llegar a la entrada.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella desde adentro algo asustada.

-¡Yo, Sakura! ¡Naruto! ¡Abre la puerta!- respondió su rubio amigo desde afuera.

Ella abrió rápidamente la puerta, dejando entrar a Naruto, el cual estaba agitado y sudado.

-Naruto…- dijo ella percatada. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es Sasuke…-

Ella cerró la puerta e hizo pasar a Naruto hasta la sala de estar, todo eso sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué sucede con él, Naruto?- preguntó ella con su mirada perdida -¿Finge no conocernos? ¿Qué le hicimos para que piense eso? Todos los días lo veo, trato de evitarlo porque él hace lo mismo- dijo Sakura con su voz cortada.

-Sakura…-

-No Naruto, él deja más que claro que no quiere darnos sus explicaciones del porqué se fue diciendo que iba a morir… Ni a ti que eras su mejor amigo te quiso decir cuál era la razón de su fingida muerte- dijo Sakura entre dientes, su enojo se empezaba a notar.

-Sakura…-

-¡Dime! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede con él?!-

-¡Sasuke no nos recuerda! ¡Literal, no recuerda nada! ¡Nada!-

Ella alzó su rostro, clavando sus ojos rojos fijamente en Naruto, su expresión de percato era fuerte y notorio. -¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Sí, Sakura, él tenía algo en la cabeza, no recuerdo qué, pero los médicos ya le habían dicho que no iba a vivir… él se fue al otro lado del mundo para que lo operaran, una operación que solo tenía dos opciones vivir o morir… lo salvaron pero, esa operación le provocó la pérdida de memoria-

Sakura estaba boca abierta, después de escuchar lo que Naruto había dicho, tragó saliva y se levantó lentamente del asiento.

-¿Estás mintiendo?- preguntó ella dando vueltas por la sala de estar.

-¡¿Cómo voy a mentir con algo así?! Estás loca- dijo él ofendido –Su mismo hermano me lo dijo, Itachi Uchiha-

Ella cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por la larga cabellera rosa –No recuerda nada…- susurró mientras brotaban unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento, quedando cara a cara con Sakura. –No recordaba ni a su familia- bufó él mientras abría sus brazos, haciendo que Sakura caminara y lo abrazara.

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura con su voz temblorosa. .

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura entró por la puerta trasera del restaurante, dejó sus cosas en el casillero y se puso aquel mandil rosa. Caminó hacia el mostrador y vio la orden de café americano y barra de avena, la ignoró como siempre.

-Sakura…- dijo Tenten desde atrás.

-Sí, dime-

-¿Por qué no tomas esa orden? Lleva tiempo ahí, el cliente se irá si no se atiende rápido…-

Sakura miró la orden y suspiró mientras tomaba la charola. Alzó su mirada y logró ver a Sasuke con su típica pose de lector, el ahora leía _Testigo de cargo_ , otro libro de crimen.

Ella caminó tratando de ocultar los pocos nervios que sentía, ya con todo lo que sabía de él, era más fácil tratarlo. Sakura se detuvo y miró hacia donde estaba Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿podrías pasarme una botella de agua?- preguntó Sakura con su ceño fruncido.

Hinata amablemente le dio a Sakura lo pedido. Finalmente, ella caminó hacia Sasuke, al llegar a la mesa, él no la miró.

-Buenos días, aquí tiene su orden…- dijo ella cortésmente y en voz baja, mientras acomodaba el café, la botella de agua y la barra de avena, a un costado de Sasuke.

Sasuke no contestó, simplemente observó de reojo la botella de agua.

-Disfrute su desayuno- dijo Sakura en voz baja.

-Nunca pedí una botella de agua…-

Ella soltó un gran suspiro cerrando sus ojos –Siempre la pide, así que me tome el atrevimiento de traerla…-

Él alzó su mirada, mirando fijamente a Sakura –No siempre la pido, solo cuando tú me atiendes…- dijo seriamente.

-Sasuke yo…-

-¿Sasuke? ¿Llamas a los clientes por sus nombres?-

-Yo…-

-¡Sasuke!- se escuchó un grito femenino atrás de Sakura, interrumpiendo el incómodo momento de ambos.

Los tacones sonaron hasta llegar a la mesa de en donde Sasuke y Sakura estaban. Una guapa peliroja chocó el hombro de Sakura y se había sentado en una silla frente a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ¿así que aquí te la vives cada mañana?...- dijo acomodando su bolso en la silla de alado mientras se quitaba su morada mascada de seda.-Ah sí, tráeme un _capuccino_ , con canela en la orilla de la taza, leche deslactosada, sin azúcar y no tan caliente… gracias- dijo la pelirroja en tono mandón.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, el cual había regresado a su lectura.

-Enseguida traigo su orden, con permiso…- Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el mostrador para preparar la orden de la peliroja.

-Adiós, Sakura- dijo Sasuke sin despegar su mirada de aquel libro.

Ella se detuvo, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, él no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Y dime Sasuke, ¿aquí acostumbras a venir?- preguntó la peliroja mientras lanzaba una mirada coqueta.

Sasuke no respondió.

Ella enderezó su espalda y aclaro la garganta -¿No me contestarás?-

-Vengo aquí porque es el único lugar en donde puedo estar tranquilo, nadie me molesta, ¿tú que haces aquí, Karin?-

-Vine aquí porque se me hace extraño que siempre llegas tarde a tu oficina- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-

-No puedes andar por ahí tu solito- dijo en tono de burla.

-Yo solo puedo cuidarme, y muy bien…-

Karin levanto una ceja y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla en donde estaba sentada –Eres tan difícil, creo que es eso lo que me tiene loca por ti…-

Sasuke no dejaba de ver a Karin.

-¿Lo has pensado?- preguntó ella mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-¿La propuesta que me hiciste aquella vez? ¿Lo de empezar una relación contigo?... no me hagas reír- dijo él en tono irónico y seriamente.

-Deberías tomarlo en cuenta, nunca has tenido una novia y no tienes experiencia alguna con mujeres, solo con tu madre…- burló Karin mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Sasuke acercó su rostro hacia Karin con una leve sonrisa irónica –No lo sé Karin, tú sabes lo que me pasó, ¿Qué tal si tuve una novia? O mejor aún, una mujer que llegué amar de verdad…-

-Lamento interrumpir, aquí tiene su _capuccino_ , señorita- dijo Sakura poniendo la taza frente a Karin.

Karin estaba con los ojos clavados en Sasuke, mostraba enojo y celos, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho Sakura.

-Con permiso- dijo Sakura en tono tenso, sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke y retirándose lentamente de aquella mesa.

Sasuke ignoraba por completo a Karin y sus expresiones. En ese momento entró Naruto triunfalmente como era de costumbre, miró por todos lados, hasta lograr ver a Sasuke y con toda la decisión del mundo, se dignó a ir hacia él.

-¡A ver niño bonito! ¡¿Cómo está eso que se te olvida todo?! ¡Y no eres capaz de recordar a tu mejor amigo!- dijo Naruto en forma prepotente, poniendo la palma de su mano en la mesa donde Sasuke estaba, con su mirada fija a la de él.

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente, muy feliz por saber que he tenido comentarios positivos sobre esta nueva historia y quiero agradecerles como siempre por su preferencia hacia este fanfic._

 _Yo soy de las personas que odian que las hagan esperar, es por eso que yo no me ando con rodeos, yo trato de subir los capitulos, se puede decir que en un corto plazo, pero nunca lo hago más allá de las dos semanas jaja :). No me gusta dejar en espera, es por eso que me tienen activa siempre, y todos mis fanfics están terminados, debido a que yo si me tomo el tiempo y dedicación de elaborarlos para ustedes :)._

 _Saludos a cada una de ustedes._

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Cinco_

 _…_

Ambos se retaban con la mirada, Naruto por explicaciones y Sasuke por confusión. Sakura, la cual estaba sirviendo café a unos clientes, al escuchar los gritos de Naruto y el ambiente tenso que sucedía en una de las esquinas, corrió hacia ellos, para calmar la situación.

-Naruto, tranquilízate…- dijo ella con sus ojos orbitados, mostrando su preocupación. Y tomando a Naruto de los hombros para alejarlo de la mesa.

-¡Sakura! ¡Yo…-

Sasuke tomó su libro, metiéndolo en un pequeño maletín negro. Interrumpiendo las palabras que iba a decir Naruto.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?- preguntó Karin algo asustada.

-Me largo de aquí…- respondió enojado, levantándose del asiento y golpeando por el hombro a Naruto y Sakura.

Karin al ver que Sasuke se iba, tomó sus cosas y se levantó quedando cara a cara con Naruto. –Que pésimo servicio dan en este lugar…- dijo indignada. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la gran puerta de vidrio.

-¡Espera!- grito Naruto desde atrás de Karin, haciendo que ella diera la vuelta de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Eres Uzumaki, ¿Verdad?-

Ella enderezó su espalda, sin cambiar su expresión de enojo –Sí, ¿Por qué?- lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que te reconozco de alguna parte…-

-Me has de estar confundiendo- recalcó ofendida.

-Eres pariente lejano mío-

-¿Qué fumaste?-

-Lo dejé hace tiempo… pero sí, eres mi prima, mi apellido es Uzumaki también, y tu madre es prima lejana de la mía, así que no hay excusas, pelirroja- guiño el ojo con una amplia sonrisa.

Karin reviró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada.

-Sakura, ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- preguntó Tenten enojada hasta llegar a donde Naruto y Sakura estaban.

-Tenten yo…-

-Te veo en mi oficina en media hora-

-Sí…-

-Tenten- interrumpió Naruto.

-Naruto, creo que esto no es asunto tuyo, así que por favor no interrumpas-

-¡No! Yo fui el que armó este escándalo, Sakura no tiene nada que ver en todo esto-

-Naruto, ya déjalo…- dijo Sakura con voz cortada.

-Sakura, pero…-

-Adiós, Naruto-

Ella caminó hacia el mostrador, dejando a Naruto con una expresión de percato.

.

.

.

Una habitación arreglada hasta lo más mínimo, con ventanas cerradas, siendo así la oscuridad, su única compañía. Sasuke cerró aquel libro de detectives, dejándolo a un costado de su cama. Contempló el techo por unos segundos y se dignó a levantarse. Al acercarse hacía una de las ventanas, notó que era de noche. Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, para después bajar las grandes escaleras de la casa en donde vivía.

-Sasuke…- dijo su bella madre, Mikoto, en un tono asombro.

Los padres y hermano de Sasuke, cenaban armoniosamente, pero todos quedaron en silencio cuando él llegó.

-¿Cenaras con nosotros?- preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya lo hice, siempre me llevan la cena- contestó de mala gana.

-Pero cuando gustes pedimos que dejen de llevártela, tú quisiste que así fuera…-

Sasuke se acercó a una de las sillas de aquel gran comedor, pero no se sentó, solamente tomó la silla y recargo sus brazos en el respaldo.

-Quiero preguntarles algo- dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó su padre alzando una ceja.

-¿Alguna vez tuve un mejor amigo?-

Ambos padres se voltearon a ver confundidos, Itachi continuaba disfrutando su cena.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- preguntó Itachi sin mirarlo.

Sasuke suspiró de cansancio –Solo quiero saberlo, no sé qué clase de amigos tuve antes, claro, sí es que los tuve-

-Claro que los tuviste, cariño…- dijo Mikoto mostrando preocupación en su rostro.

-Bueno, sí es así, háblenme de ellos, no sé nada-

-No quisimos contarte nada de ellos porque queríamos ir poco a poco. Recuerda que estuviste un año tratándonos para aceptar que éramos tus padres e Itachi tu hermano- dijo Fugaku, su padre, en tono imponente.

-Bien, han pasado otros cinco, creo que es hora que me cuenten sobre ellos- seguía de insistente Sasuke dando a notar su desesperación.

-Naruto…- dijo Itachi mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Así se llamaba tu mejor amigo- respondió

-¿Cómo es él?-

Mikoto rió al escucharlo –Es el hijo de mi íntima amiga, Kushina. Es un chico rubio, algo imperativo-

-Concuerdo con tu madre- dijo Fugaku apuntándola con el tenedor.

Sasuke bajó su mirada, recordando el incómodo momento que había pasado en la cafetería. -¿Tuve otros?-

-¿Otros amigos?- preguntó Itachi dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sí, otros aparte de él, no lo sé, una chica tal vez-

Itachi sonrió levemente.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, cariño?- preguntó Mikoto sorprendida, debido a que ninguno de sus dos hijos nunca habían sido tan abiertos con el tema de las mujeres.

Sasuke suspiró, mirando a sus padres –Miren, solo olvídenlo- dijo en tono molesto, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

-Sakura Haruno- interrumpió Itachi.

Él se quedó a medio paso al escuchar el nombre "Sakura" saliendo de la boca su su hermano –Sakura…- susurró.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en la cafetería, como era de costumbre Sakura llegó, haciendo su rutina, colocar sus cosas en el casillero y ponerse aquel mandil rosa alrededor de su cintura. Acomodó su cabello y después caminó hacia el mostrador, alzando su mirada y logrando ver que ahí estaba él, como cada mañana. Sasuke leía un libro nuevo, _Primer amor._

Ella al notarlo quedó percatada al verlo leyendo su libro, que hace años le había prestado, pero nunca se lo había devuelto. Sakura suspiró cerrando sus ojos, tomó la charola, no sin antes pedirle a Hinata la botella de agua. Caminó hacia él con toda la dificultad y nervios del mundo.

-Buenos días, antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por lo que sucedió el otro día…- dijo Sakura apenada, mientras sostenía la charola.

Sasuke no contestó.

-Bien, aquí tiene su orden…- Ella colocó el café americano, la barra de avena y la botella de agua, a un costado de Sasuke, el cual estaba enfocado en el libro.

-…Eso es bueno para los mayores, pero no para nosotros. Porque yo le gusto, ¿no es así?...- dijo él sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Sakura enderezó su espalda lentamente, al escuchar esa frase de la boca de Sasuke. -¿Disculpa?- preguntó ella con sus ojos sumamente abiertos.

-Es una frase de este libro, no pienses mal- respondió Sasuke sin mirarla.

Ella se quedó parada ahí por unos segundos, contemplando la concentración de Sasuke, pero más que nada, seguía ahí por la frase que él había leído. Esa frase que Sakura sabía de memoria.

Él dio un sorbo al café y una mordida a la barra de avena, sin despegarse de la lectura. – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada?- no la miró.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella reaccionando -¿No se le ofrece algo más?- preguntó triste, apretando la charola con sus brazos.

-Sí- respondió él cerrando el libro -¿Quiero que me expliques como llegó este libro a mi habitación?-

Sakura cambió su expresión repentinamente, regresando a sus nervios. –Si te dijera no me creerías- respondió sonrojada.

-Has de tener tus razones para que yo no te crea-

-No, solo que…- dijo cerrando sus ojos y pasando la mano por su cabello.

-Solo que, ¿Qué?-

-No lo recuerdas, por eso digo que no me creerías-

-Puede que no lo recuerde pero, queda en ti si creerte o no-

Ella soltó un suspiro –Es difícil de explicarlo, al contarte algo así tengo que contar muchas cosas más-

Sasuke aclaró su garganta y dio un sorbo al café –Bien, ¿Cuándo y a qué hora?-

Sakura alzó una ceja -¿Qué dices?-

-Sí, ¿paso por ti o…-

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura miró hacia todos lados y se acercó a Sasuke –Prácticamente estarías saliendo con una desconocida, no sabes qué clase de persona soy…- bufó ella.

-Claro que lo sé- dijo él seriamente.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó ella asombrada, con un poco de esperanza de que él la recuerde.

-Sí, eres la chica del café…- respondió dándole un sorbo a su café.

La desilusión de Sakura fue notoria –Sí, lo soy…-

-Como sea…- dijo él levantándose de su asiento quedando cara a cara con Sakura, mientras tomaba su maletín y metía el libro. –No tengo idea si ya leí este libro pero, era el único en una montaña de libros sobre crímenes, tiene su explicación por supuesto y supongo que tú eres la única que lo sabe-

Ella estaba boca abierta, al tenerlo enfrente y tan cerca. Se sentía con la primera vez que lo vio en aquella banca de madera en plena primavera. Lindo pero inexplicable.

-Po, po, po, podemos ir a caminar- dijo ella maravillada.

-Perfecto, nos vemos enfrente de está cafetería- aclaró él, pasando por los hombros de Sakura, dejándola mirando la nada.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo asombrada.

.

.

.

La mañana del sábado, Sakura se despertó de buenos ánimos, desayunó acompañada de su mascota, arregló su apartamento, colocando unas flores amarillas en una de las esquinas.

-Ino sabría qué flores se verían mejor…- pensó en voz alta –Ino… ¿Qué será de ella?-

Sakura tomó una ducha, y ya estando en bata, abrió su armario quedando parada frente a él.

-Genial, el único vestido decente para un paseo, es el del baile de primavera…- dijo ella acercándose a su armario, para tomar aquel vestido blanco con flores rosa pastel. –Sasuke ya me lo vio puesto, pero…- quedó pensativa –No creo que él lo recuerde, ¡Tonterías! ¡Obviamente no lo recuerda!- dijo exaltada. –Bien, después de unos seis años, sales a la luz, vestido-

 **-Flashback-**

La Sakura adolescente había salido de su casa, logrando ver a Sasuke desde el pequeño jardín y vistiendo un traje negro de gala.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-La misma pregunta te la hago a ti, ¿Qué haces aquí si sabes que hoy es el baile de primavera en el colegio y… es tu cumpleaños?-

Ella enderezó su espalda y tragó saliva –No quise ir a es baile- respondió apenada.

-Eso lo entiendo pero, no fuiste capaz de decirnos que hoy era tu cumpleaños-

-Creo que no era algo tan importante-

-¿Estás loca?-

-Sasuke…-

-Vas a subir a tu habitación y vas a cambiar ese pijama por el mejor vestido que tengas guardado-

Sakura alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos –No puedes obligarme, aparte es muy tarde- dijo ella orgullosa.

-Nunca es tarde para celebrar un cumpleaños…-

-¿Y el baile?-

-¿Me vez con cara de que invité a alguien al baile?- preguntó él en tono molesto y desesperante.

Sakura bajó su mirada, dejando salir una gran sonrisa -¡Ahora vuelvo!- dijo ella contenta, mientras corría hacia al interior de su casa.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente, muy feliz por saber que he tenido comentarios positivos sobre esta nueva historia y quiero agradecerles como siempre por su preferencia hacia este fanfic._

 _Yo soy de las personas que odian que las hagan esperar, es por eso que yo no me ando con rodeos, yo trato de subir los capitulos, se puede decir que en un corto plazo, pero nunca lo hago más allá de las dos semanas jaja :). No me gusta dejar en espera, es por eso que me tienen activa siempre, y todos mis fanfics están terminados, debido a que yo si me tomo el tiempo y dedicación de elaborarlos para ustedes :)._

 _Saludos._

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Seis_

 _…_

Era medio día y el frio que había era gracias al invierno que pasaba lentamente por la ciudad de Tokio. Enfrente de la cafetería, ahí estaba él, Sasuke, sentado en una de las bancas en la cera de aquella avenida. Observando los automóviles pasar y la gente cruzar a la hora de ponerse el semáforo en rojo.

-Hola- dijo Sakura a un costado de él.

Sasuke volteó, logrando verla ahí parada. Vestía aquel vestido blanco con flores rosa pastel que llegaba hasta las rodillas, combinándolo con un saco café igualmente hasta las rodillas y bufanda rosa rodeando su cuello. Zapatillas cafés, de tacón corrido. Y su cabello, acomodado por detrás de una oreja.

Ella se sonrojo al ver como él se levantaba de la banca y caminaba hacia donde estaba. Sasuke vestía con una camisa manga larga color negro, suéter gris, _jeans_ de mezquilla y _converse_ negros.

-Bien, dime…- dijo Sasuke neutralmente parándose frente a Sakura.

Sakura, la cual quedaba a la altura del pecho de Sasuke, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, algo desilusionada al darse cuenta que él no había notado su vestimenta, ya que le había tomado horas lograr verse bonita para ese momento.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo llego ese libro a mi habitación?-

Ella soltó un gran suspiro de rendimiento, dejando caer sus hombros –De acuerdo. Yo tenía unos trece años, era nueva en el colegio en donde tú estudiabas y el tercer día de clases estaba sola leyendo ese libro, pero una compañera me aviso que ya era hora de ir a clases, soy algo despistada así que deje el libro olvidado en el banco donde estaba, me di cuenta de eso una hora más tarde, salí corriendo a buscarlo pero te vi a ti leyéndolo, te lo presté y… nunca más me lo devolviste-

-¿Es todo?- preguntó él sin asombro.

-Sí- respondió desilusionada.

-Bien…- dijo Sasuke, esquivando a Sakura y caminando por detrás de ella.

Sakura sobre saltó confundida y se dio la vuelta, viendo cómo se iba con su típica caminata, manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡¿Es todo?!- preguntó ella enojada.

Al escucharla, él se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella. -¿Pensabas que esto era una cita?- preguntó seriamente.

-Sasuke…-

-No seas ilusa, solo quería una explicación y ya la sé. No quise preguntarte en tus horas de trabajo porque sé que ese día había mucha gente y tenías que atenderla… a parte pensé que sería más extensa tu explicación. En pocas palabras, me has hecho gastar mi tiempo- recalcó.

Sakura tenía sus ojos llorosos y la mirada abajo. Ella solamente acepto con la cabeza.

-Bien…- dijo él, soltando un gran suspiro.

En el momento que Sasuke alzó su mirada por encima del hombro de Sakura, observó unos dos hombres vestidos de negro, desde lo lejos de la cera de aquella avenida. Ambos hombres, estaban volteando a ver por todos lados, como si estuvieran buscando algo, o alguien.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no dejaba de verlos. Sakura notó aquella expresión de él. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confundida.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, y sin ninguna otra opción, la tomo del brazo y la llevó corriendo por toda la cera de la avenida. Ambos hombres desde lo lejos, se dieron cuenta que Sasuke había salido corriendo con Sakura, y sin pensarlo, los empezaron a seguir.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntaba Sakura desesperada mientras corría y esquivaba a las personas que caminaban a su lado.

Sasuke no respondió, seguía corriendo sin soltar de la mano a Sakura. Después de unas cuatro cuadras. Él empujó a Sakura metiéndola en un callejón, escondiéndose de ambos hombres, que había pasado corriendo sin notarlos.

Él y ella estaban agitados pegados contra la pared del callejón.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura con dificultad, su corazón sentía como salía de su pecho, no tenía esa condición de antes, era un adulto joven.

-¿Quieres comer _pizza_?- Sasuke se despegó de la pared y como si nada se puso frente a Sakura.

Sakura con cara de confusión, se despegó igualmente de la pared – _Pizza_ …- dijo agitada.

-Sí, no te invito un café porque de seguro ya estas harta de él-

.

.

La _pizzería_ italiana era acogedora, perfecta para una tarde de invierno. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las esquinas del lugar, disfrutando de una _pizza_ de _pepperoni._ Sakura tenía sus brazos cruzados, observando como Sasuke disfrutaba su pedazo de _pizza._

-¿No comerás?- preguntó él limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

Ella bufó enojada –Después de lo que me hiciste pasar, ¿crees que estoy feliz para comer _pizza_?- dijo indignada.

-¿Qué? Fue solo una caminata rápida, ¿no me digas que te cansaste?-

-No, solo qué… no entiendo porque lo hiciste-

Sasuke dejó su pedazo de _pizza_ en el plato y acercó su rostro a Sakura, logrando intimidarla y hacerla sonrojar un poco.

-Estás muy cer…-

-Esos hombres, los contrató mi padre para cuidarme las veinticuatro horas del día…-

Ella frunció el ceño y tragó saliva -¿Por qué?-

-Porque piensa que soy un estúpido y que algún día olvidare como regresar a casa…-

Sakura estaba asustada –Lo, lo, lo hace para cuidarte-

-¡No! Estoy harto…- dijo él haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

-Sasuke, entonces, ¿te escapaste?-

El la miró fijamente –Sí…-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Porque quería escuchar tu explicación-

-Pero Sasuke, eso te lo pude haber dicho en la cafetería, yo…-

-Silencio…- la interrumpió –Y come- dijo él poniendo un pedazo de _pizza_ en el plato de Sakura.

Ella observó el plato –Esto es demasiada comida…- sonrió –… recuerdo una vez cuando estábamos tú, Naruto y yo caminando por un parque y había un concurso de comida, era en equipo y el idiota de Naruto se le ocurrió inscribirnos. ¡¿Puedes creer que ganamos?!... ese día no recuerdo como llegué a mi casa, ¡Estaba llenísima!- dijo ella soltando una carcajada.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente estaba observando las expresiones que hacia ella mientras contaba tal anécdota.

-Sakura…-

-Dime- dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué más paso?-

-¿Qué más de qué?...-

-Sí, después de que nos conocimos en el colegio, ¿Qué más paso?-

Ella cambió su expresión –Bueno, me presentaste a Naruto. Yo no era buena haciendo amigas, por eso prefería salir con ustedes…-

.

Después de estar todo el día contando las anécdotas cuando ambos eran jóvenes, las horas pasaron rápido. Él entre ratos sonreía levemente y de forma melancólica, ella reía a carcajadas.

-…y es así como tú y yo ganamos el baile de primavera, apenas estábamos llegando y ya nos estaban coronando- rió ella.

-Disculpen, pero ya es hora de cerrar…- dijo uno de los meseros del lugar.

-Gracias, ya nos vamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

.

El oscuro cielo estaba despejado, dando paso a la luz de la luna y reflejando el camino en donde ambos pasaban.

-Me la pase bien…- dijo Sakura sonrojada, cruzando sus dedos de las manos entre sí.

Sasuke no contestó.

-Bien, aquí vivo- apuntó hacia el edificio.

Él alzó su rostro para contemplarlo.

-Nos vemos…- dijo ella dándose la vuelta para entrar.

Sasuke la detuvo por la maga de su saco –Espera-

Ella lo miró a los ojos algo sorprendida por su acción -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con voz cortada.

-Nada de esto pasó, Sakura-

Sakura relajó sus hombros dejándolos caer -¿Qué quieres decir?- frunció el ceño.

-No te ilusiones, porque no fue una cita, fue cosa que paso de improvisto, así que no lo malinterpretes…-

-Sasuke…- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos, bajando su rostro –No te preocupes, no lo hice- alzó su rostro con una sonrisa fingida.

-Te lo digo porque…- tragó saliva –te noté muy feliz-

Ella frunció el ceño confundida –Estoy feliz porque estas vivo- sonrió fingidamente de nuevo. –… sé que no recuerdas nada, pero créeme que… tú y yo tenemos, o teníamos, una historia… o al menos eso pienso-

Él estaba serio y aun no soltaba la manga del saco de Sakura –No lo sé pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué?- dijo Sakura desesperada por saber.

-Nada-

Ella suspiró -¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí-

Sakura asentó un sí con la cabeza – De acuerdo-

-Solo te pido ese favor… olvida todo lo que pasó, porque no tengo interés alguno en ti, Sakura-

Ella con sus ojos caídos y rostro a punto de reventar en llanto, asentó nuevamente un sí con la cabeza.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron, alejándose uno del otro. Él con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y ella tapando su boca para no soltar ningún ruido de su llanto.

Al llegar Sakura a su apartamento, fue recibida por su cachorro. Lo ignoró. Entró a su habitación sin encender ninguna lámpara y se tumbó en la cama a llorar. Apretaba con sus manos las colchas y se escuchaba su llanto ahogado por la habitación.

 **-Flashback-**

La Sakura adolescente llegó corriendo a su habitación, llorando y hecha trizas por la noticia que había recibido por el mismo Sasuke. _-Voy a morir-_ escuchaba en su cabeza retumbar una y otra vez.

Sentía como el mundo caía, no era una decepción, era algo peor. La muerte de su mejor amigo, la muerte de su primer amor. Sentía su pecho comprimido y vacío, como sí algo grande lo arrancaran de golpe de su cuerpo.

Su llanto y depresión fue por una semana, Naruto iba a verla constantemente, la consolaba y animaba. Él igual sufría, pero se mantenía fuerte para ella, con sonrisas fingidas y falsas palabras.

-Estás delgada- decía él secando las lágrimas de su amiga, la cual estaba en pijama sentada en su cama leyendo _Las mil y una noches_.

-Estoy bien, Naruto- dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa y ojos hinchados.

-Hay que ser fuertes, Sakura- sonrió él melancólicamente.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza, cerrando su libro y dándole un abrazo a Naruto.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

 _HOLA, ¿cómo están?, espero y muy bien, ¿y yo? perfecta y feliz por saber que este fanfic les ha gustado mucho, no saben la alegría que me da. Es un gusto poder escribir para todos ustedes, con sus comentarios que me llenan de motivación para seguir brindandoles esta lectura. Quiero agradecer a la página de facebook **Cherry Blossom/ SasuSaku** (denle me gusta) por haber publicado esta linda historia ¡Gracias!. También gracias a todos/todas ustedes por hacer que este fanfic gane popularidad._

 _Saludos._

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Siete_

 _…_

El lunes en la mañana, Sakura había llegado tarde a la cafetería, aparte del regaño que Tenten le dio, valió la pena, debido a que no quería verle la cara a Sasuke.

Pasó rápido la mañana. Cada quien en lo suyo, tomando la orden, Hinata en una de las cajas registradoras, y Sakura acomodando unas tazas en las vitrinas de madera. En ese momento la tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpido gracias al sonido de unas zapatillas moradas de una bella mujer rubia y alta. Vestía una blusa ombliguera color morado y _jeans_ de mezclilla. Bolso rojo _Prada_ y lentes de sol.

-Ino…- susurró Hinata sorprendida.

La rubia caminó hacia donde Hinata estaba. –Un _cappucino,_ sin azúcar, leche deslactosada, poca canela y tres gotas de vainilla… gracias- dijo con impertinencia.

Sakura dejo de acomodar las tazas cuando escucho la voz de Ino, suspiró. Hinata tragó saliva y tomó la orden de Ino.

Ino al ver la reacción de ambas amigas, se quitó sus lentes y sonrió ampliamente -¡Son unas tontas!- exclamó exaltada –Hinata ¡¿Cómo has estado?!- preguntó contenta.

Hinata sobre saltó asustada por el cambio repentino de humor de Ino –Bi, bi, bien…-

Sakura sonrió levemente –Ya sabía que aquí había gato encerrado…- dijo acercándose a Ino y Hinata. ¿Cómo te fue en París?-

- _joliment!..._ ¿Qué hay sobre ti?-

Sakura sonrió melancólicamente, mordiendo su labio inferior –Bueno yo…-

-Aparte de su decepción amorosa, creo que ella está bien- dijo Hinata interrumpiéndola.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Sakura indignada.

-¿Decepción? ¿Amorosa?- preguntó Ino, dejando su bolso rojo en una de las mesas de la cafetería y apoyando sus brazos en el mostrador junto a Hinata.

-Sí…- contestó Hinata con neutralidad.

-¡Vaya! Nada que una noche de chicas no lo solucione…- dijo Ino emocionada.

-Una noche de chicas y Naruto…- interrumpió él, haciendo su entrada triunfal como siempre. Caminó hasta donde las tres amigas estaban. -¿A dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó emocionado mientras tomaba uno de los panecillos que reposaban en una bandeja de cristal cerca la caja registradora. Después sacó un billete y lo dejó a un lado de Hinata.

Ino bufó al escucharlo – _connase,_ tú no vas-

-Cona… ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido Naruto.

-Te dijo "idiota"- respondió Hinata. Al darse cuenta de su respuesta impulsiva, se sonrojó y bajó su rostro por la vergüenza.

-Como sea, ¿Vienes está noche, Hinata?- preguntó Ino mientras miraba sus uñas y con expresión de aburrimiento.

-No, no, no… si te dijera lo que pasó la última vez que Hinata bebió alcohol, te vas para atrás- interrumpió Sakura corriendo hacia Hinata, lanzando una mirada amenazante a Naruto. Él se intimidó.

- _peu importe,_ la que interesa esta noche eres tú, Sakura, te vas a embriagar hasta que te olvides de ese pelado que te hizo sufrir, por cierto ¿Quién es?-

-Sasuke- respondió Hinata

Sakura la miró confundida.

-¡Sasuke! ¡El mismísimo Uchiha!- exclamó Ino sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué demonios te hizo Sasuke?!- preguntó Naruto enfadado.

- _très beau, beau, ma amour_ …- repetía Ino mientras suspiraba.

-¡Dime Sakura! Ese maldito…-

\- _il est si beau, Je me souviens encore de lui avec son visage de bébé…-_

Naruto enojado e Ino diciendo palabras en francés, que solo Hinata entendía. Sakura ya estaba harta de escucharlos -¡Basta!- gritó.

Ambos callaron.

-Naruto, lo de Sasuke no importa… Ino, no me voy a embriagar solo porque me rompieron el corazón-

-Sakura pero…- dijo Ino en voz tierna.

-¡No! ¡No me voy a embriagar! ¡Ya dije!-

.

.

.

La música electrónica estaba a todo lo que da y las luces de colores pintaban todo el club nocturno. En una de las multitudes de jóvenes bailando, estaban Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Naruto, bailaban, saltaban y gritaban de emoción.

Cada quien con su bebida en la mano. Hinata se pegaba mucho a Naruto, mientras que Sakura e Ino solamente se reían de la situación.

-¡Voy por más de esto!- dijo Sakura alzando su vaso.

Al llegar a la barra del bar, se sentó en uno de los taburetes y estiró su vaso. El _bartender_ lo tomó.

-¿Qué desea?- preguntó.

Sakura tenía su rostro apoyado en la barra de mármol, con sus ojos caídos y la frente sudada. Alzó su mirada y observó que un chico a lado de ella bebía un _Juan Collins._

-Quiero uno como ese- dijo apuntando.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó el _bartender –_ Tiene mucho Tequila-

-Da igual- respondió Sakura sin alzar su cabeza.

-¿Y cómo viniste a parar a un lugar así?- preguntó él.

-Por dos razones-

-Déjame adivinar, tu ex y tu amiga-

-Casi le atinas- dijo Sakura alzando su cabeza y apoyándola con su mano derecha. –No es mi ex, tampoco era mi novio, pero era algo complicado-

-¿Entonces?-

Sakura frunció el ceño -¿Entonces? ¡¿Entonces?!... él era uno de mis mejores amigos cuando tenía trece años. Según estaba muerto, pero un día de la nada se aparece en la cafetería en donde yo trabajo. Actuaba frio conmigo, yo al principio lo confundía, pensaba que era alguien parecido a él… pero no, ¡Era él!, entonces me enteró por su mejor amigo, que igual es el mío, que según perdió la memoria durante su operación. Un día me pide salir para que le contara sobre cómo llegó mi libro favorito a su habitación, le conté y después que tuvimos una hermosa cita comiendo _pizza,_ me salió el muy… que no quiere nada conmigo-

El _bartender_ sirvió la bebida de Sakura.

-Eres todo un caso, amiga, ¿Por qué no le llamas?- preguntó él indiferente.

-¡¿Llamarle?! ¡¿Estás loco?!-

-Sí… y puede que también (En referencia a lo de loco), pero deberías hacerlo, dices que él perdió la memoria, así que no ha de tener sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia a ti en orden-

Sakura bebió de un trago el _Juan Collins –_ Tienes razón- Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su teléfono celular y marco al número de Sasuke.

.

Sasuke dormía profundamente, acostado en su cama sin camisa y cubierto con el sobre cama hasta su cintura. Escuchó sonar su teléfono celular. -¿Hola?- contestó con dificultad.

.

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura con los ojos adormilados.

.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó pasando la mano por su rostro.

.

-No hables, yo y solo yo, seré la que hablare ¿de acuerdo?- exclamó dando a notar su estado obvio de ebriedad.

.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó él serenamente.

.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te dije que no hablaras! Mira…-

.

-¿Dónde estás?- continuaba.

.

-Sasuke debes…-

.

-¿Dónde estás?-

.

-¡Con un demonio contigo!, estoy en el club nocturno de la calle nueve- contestó ella molesta. –Bien, como te decía… ¿hola? ¿Sasuke?-

Él colgó la llamada. Sakura al notarlo, dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en la barra de mármol –Dame otro igual- dijo empujando el vaso vacío hacia el _bartender._

.

Sasuke se quedó sentado a la orilla de la cama, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se preguntó así mismo, pasando la mano por su cuello y cerrando sus ojos.

Se colocó una camisa negra y aquel abrigo gris, se puso unos _converse_ y salió de su habitación. Se fijó que nadie estuviera rondando a las dos de la mañana por esos pasillos. Salió de la casa y tomó su camioneta color negro.

-No puedes salir- dijo uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Él soltó un suspiro de cansancio -¿Por qué?-

-Tú debes saberlo, son órdenes de su padre-

Sasuke se bajó de la camioneta, quedando cara a cara con aquel hombre. No dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que él cayera al suelo. Sasuke nuevamente subió a la camioneta y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar al club nocturno, a pesar de que estaba en ropa para dormir, las chicas en grupos no despegaban las miradas de él. Sasuke las ignoraba. Alzaba su rostro para tratar de encontrar a Sakura. Después de estar unos minutos así, logró encontrarla, con el rostro apoyado en la barra del bar.

Sakura estaba inconsciente, balbuceaba y tragaba saliva. Él llegó hasta ella y la sacudió del hombro, haciendo que diera un brinco del susto.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó ella sorprendida con sus ojos adormilados.

-Camina- dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta.

Ella con dificultad se levantó del taburete y caminó hacia él, tambaleándose.

-No iré contigo a ningún lado…- lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

Sasuke no contestó. Se dio la vuelta y la cargo hasta sus hombros.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Sakura dándole golpes en la espalda.

.

Ambos llegaron al edificio en donde Sakura vivía. Ella bajó por si sola y caminó sosteniéndose del barandal de las escaleras. Él la siguió hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento. Entraron, Sakura agarraba la pared para sostenerse de ella. Así fue hasta que llegó a la sala de estar y cayó sentada.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella mientras la observaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí viéndome?- preguntó ella de mala gana con los ojos adormilados.

-Me das risa- respondió.

-Pero no te estas riendo-

Él suspiró sentándose frente a ella.

-Sasuke…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ino tiene razón… eres muy guapo y podrías ser el amor platónico de cualquier chica, fue lo único que le entendí en francés- sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Él no respondió, tampoco hizo alguna expresión al escucharla. Sakura estiró su mano y tocó el rostro de Sasuke. –No puede ser, creo que… estoy enamorada de ti-

Sasuke dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro y tomó la mano de Sakura alejándola de su rostro. –Adiós- dijo él levantándose.

-¡No!... por favor, quédate conmigo-

Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro, viendo a Sakura indefensa, sus ojos cerrados, sentada en el suelo, la cabeza apoyada en la pared y sus brazos cruzados. Él dio unos pasos, colocándose en la misma posición por detrás de ella.

-Abrázame- susurró Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

Él la envolvió por detrás con sus brazos lentamente, a la altura de la cintura de Sakura, dándole una calidez al cuerpo de ella y sobreprotección.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta dónde estaba?- preguntó Sakura con los ojos cerrados y voz cansada.

-No querrás saber lo que hice para ir por ti-

* * *

 _HOLA, ¿cómo están?, espero y muy bien, ¿y yo? perfecta y feliz por saber que este fanfic les ha gustado mucho, no saben la alegría que me da. Es un gusto poder escribir para todos ustedes, con sus comentarios que me llenan de motivación para seguir brindandoles esta lectura. Quiero agradecer a la página de facebook **Cherry Blossom/ SasuSaku** (denle me gusta) por haber publicado esta linda historia ¡Gracias!. También gracias a todos/todas ustedes por hacer que este fanfic gane popularidad._

 _Saludos._

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Ocho_

 _…_

Naruto entró silenciosamente a su casa, eran las siete de la mañana y apenas llegaba después de pasar una larga noche junto a las chicas. Más con Hinata. Entró cuidadosamente, cerrando sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- preguntó una alta mujer pelirroja por detrás de él. Con sus manos apoyadas en la cintura y el pie izquierdo en movimiento.

Él cerró sus ojos. _Maldita sea._ Pensó.

-A ningún lado, iba al jardín a tomar aire fresco- sonrió nervioso mientras daba la vuelta quedando frente a frente con su madre, Kushina. -¿A qué hora llegaron?-

-Hace media hora, estamos desempacando- respondió su madre, acercándose a él y cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Y cómo les fue en Londres?-

-¡Ah! ¡Maravilloso!-

-¿Qué le trajeron a su hijo favorito?- preguntó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa de nerviosismo.

Kushina seguía con sus brazos cruzados -¿Estás loco? Eres nuestro único hijo, pedazo de bobo-

Naruto dejó caer sus hombros. Kushina caminó nuevamente hacia el interior de la gran casa. –Te trajimos unos videojueg…-

Ella no terminó la frase, cuando él ya estaba corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres. Sin embargo ella lo detuvo por el cuello de su camisa. –Alto ahí…- dijo

-¿Ahora qué?- reprochó él.

-Me vas ayudar con el cumpleaños de tu padre…-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si falta mucho… ¿Cuándo es?-

-Esté viernes-

-¿Lo ves?... espera ¿Qué?-

-Quieres esos videojuegos, debes ayudarme a organizar todo…-

-¿Ahora?- preguntó quejándose y recordando que no había dormido nada.

-¡Sí!-

 _Demonios._ Pensó.

-Deberías empezar, diciéndole a tus amigas que me ayuden en la repartición de bocadillos para esa noche… ¿de acuerdo?-

Él lanzó una mirada cansada a su madre –De acuerdo-

.

.

.

Sakura estaba tumbada en el suelo de la sala de estar. Su cabeza estaba totalmente apoyada en él. Al abrir los ojos con dificultad, lo primero que vio fue su mano a la altura de su rostro. Se quejó por unos segundos, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, sentía que hasta el más mínimo ruido era una bomba mortal dentro de ella.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó aun sin levantarse del suelo. En una de sus quejas, recordó toda la vergüenza que pasó en el club nocturno, de repente vio en sus recuerdos a Sasuke. _¿Sasuke?_ Pensó

-¡Sasuke!- sobre saltó del suelo. Grave error, su cabeza retumbaba dolorosamente. -¡Ah! ¡Por un demonio!- gritó ella, haciendo que su cachorro se despertara de algún lugar y corriera hacia donde estaba.

-No puede ser… ¡Tenten!- dijo levantándose del suelo, otro grave error.

.

.

.

Sasuke entró a su casa por la puerta principal, encontrándose con su madre e Itachi, ambos hablaban con cuatro agentes oficiales. Mikoto estaba con su rostro cansado, también se notaba que había llorado mucho.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo exaltada, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó haciendo una mueca, rodeando levemente su brazo en la espalda de su madre.

-Itachi, llama a tu padre y dile que él está aquí… ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿¡Donde estuviste toda la noche?! ¡¿Te paso algo?! ¡¿Bebiste mucho?!...-

Sasuke se apartó lentamente de su madre, con el ceño fruncido. –No- Él caminó hacia las grandes escaleras, quería evitar los sermones de sus padres y las palabras abrumadoras de Itachi.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó su padre desde la puerta.

Él cerró los ojos y se detuvo para voltear a verlo -¿Qué quieres?-

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!-

-No soy un niño- dijo entre dientes, apretando el barandal de la escalera.

-Sasuke, te pudo haber pasado muchas cosas allá afuera, ¿Qué tal si sufrías una crisis o…-

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Tengo veintiún años, no once… dejen de tratarme como si estuviera pequeño o peor, como si fuera un retrasado. Perdí la memoria, no la cordura… Dejen de preocuparse por mí, si se hacen llamar mis padres, por ahí deberían de empezar-

.

.

.

Ella dio gracias al cielo por haber llegado tarde, no vio a Sasuke, pero recibió el regaño de su vida.

La mañana pasó rápida, Sakura sentía el cansancio hasta en sus huesos. En uno de sus tiempos libres, al no haber mucha gente, ella dejó caer su cadera en mostrador, junto a Hinata.

Soltó un suspiro -¿A qué hora llegaste a tu casa?- le preguntó mientras movía en círculos su cuello.

Hinata no respondió.

A Sakura se le hizo extraño, paró sus movimientos y observó a Hinata. Estaba con su rostro completamente rojo.

-Hinata, ¿Qué paso?-

Tragó saliva –Nada- sonrió nerviosamente.

Sakura entre cerró sus ojos y observó con mayor concentración a Hinata –Hinata Hyuga, ¿A qué hora llegaste a tu casa?- repitió en un tono autoritario.

-A, a, a las cuatro de la mañana- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Sola?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Naruto?-

Ella aceptó con la cabeza.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente -¿Qué pasó?-

-Mucho, ¡Él y yo nos acostamos!- respondió exaltada y con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura dio un salto -¿Qué tú qué?-

-Como lo escuchaste ¡Naruto y yo nos acostamos!-

En ese momento entró Naruto con aquella entrada triunfal de siempre, Sakura lanzó una mirada asesina hacia él. Lo intimidó, por supuesto.

Él se acercó lentamente hacia las dos chicas –que, que, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Vaya, creo que ustedes dos tiene mucho que conversar- dijo Sakura en tono sarcástico. –Seguiré trabajando-

-Espera- dijo Naruto acercándose hacia el mostrador. Lanzó una rápida mirada angustiante a Hinata.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura cruzando sus brazos.

Él miró por los hombros de Sakura a Hinata, ella estaba con una leve mirada tierna. La hacia ver como niña pequeña.

-El viernes hay una fiesta…-

-Oh no, ni lo pienses- dijo Sakura soltando una risa irónica.

-No, no, no, mi madre quiere que la ayuden, es el cumpleaños de mi padre y quiere que sirvan bocadillos, obviamente les pagará-

Sakura miró a Hinata. –Yo sí aceptó-

-Yo, yo, yo también- dijo Hinata con su dulce y tímida voz.

.

.

.

Los días restantes de la semana fueron abrumadores para Sakura, Sasuke no se había parado en la cafetería por nada del mundo. _¿Se habrá asustado por mi actitud?_ Pensaba y repetía mil veces por su mente.

Viernes en la noche. La elegante fiesta era en el jardín trasero de la gran casa de los Uzumaki. Los faroles le daban un toque sofisticado, los músicos tocando música clásica, mesas con manteles blancos y dorados, rodeaban un gran espacio, la pista de baile. Había mesa de bocadillos, ahí estaban ellas, Sakura y Hinata, vestidas con un pantalón negro y blusa blanca, por encima un chaleco negro.

Los invitados empezaban a llegar, personas de clase alta, era obvio que iban a llegar esa clase de personas. O sea, el dueño de una famosa cadena de cafeterías estaba cumpliendo años. Desde lo lejos se veía a Kushina y Minato, el padre de Naruto. Idéntico a él, a diferencia de los ojos, eran más pequeños y su cabello más largo, pero amarillo igual al de su hijo. Las personas lo felicitaban, él estaba feliz por eso.

En una de las profundas observaciones de Sakura, logró verlo, sí, Sasuke, llegaba con sus padres, su hermano, Itachi, el cual iba agarrado de la mano con Izumi. Ella al verlos bajó su rostro, trataba de ocultarlo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- preguntó Hinata preocupada por su amiga.

-Nada Hinata- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La familia Uchiha se acercó hacia Kushina y Minato, lo felicitaron por un largo rato, debido a que ambas madres, no paraban de hablar. Algo que a Sasuke ya lo estaba desesperando.

-Sasuke…- susurró Karin mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke.

Él volteo su rostro hacia el lado contrario, no quería verle la cara a Karin.

-¿Sabes? Mi tía es Kushina Uzumaki, por eso estoy aquí, soy sobrina de la anfitriona de esta fiesta- dijo presumiendo como niña pequeña.

Sasuke no contestó.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto por detrás de sus padres, pasando por en medio de ellos.

-Discúlpenlo, así es Naruto- dijo Kushina algo avergonzada mientras lanzaba mirada asesina su hijo.

Naruto empujó levemente a Sasuke, apartándolo de ambas familias. Karin seguía colgada de su brazo.

-Otra vez, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Sasuke de mala gana.

Él tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Qué te traes con Sakura?-

-¡¿Qué?!- sobre saltó Karin.

Ambos la ignoraron.

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Sí, si sabes que hablo o mejor dicho, de quien hablo-

-¿Quién es Sakura?- preguntó Karin indignada por no entender nada.

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente a Naruto –No tengo nada que ver con ella-

-Claro que lo tienes y mucho- rió irónicamente. –Es tu amiga o lo que sea para ti, y también es mi amiga, así que ya sabes, le rompes el corazón y te rompo la cara, no me importa si eres mi mejor amigo-

-¿Tu mejor amigo?- bufó Sasuke.

-Lo era, antes que perdieras lo que sea del cerebro-

Sasuke lanzó una mirada asesina a Naruto –Habré estado ebrio toda mi infancia y parte de la adolescencia para ser tu mejor amigo-

-Eres un idiota, siempre fuiste así, no hay cambio contigo- rió Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, recordó las anécdotas que Sakura le había contado aquella tarde en la _pizzería._

-¡A ver! Yo no entiendo nada, ¿Sasuke?-

Él miró a Karin, con su típica expresión de indiferencia -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Quién es Sakura?-

Naruto ya harto de escuchar la voz quejona de Karin, la tomó de la barbilla y le volteó el rostro hacia la mesa de los bocadillos.

-¿Vez aquella chica de cabello rosa?- apuntó.

-La, la, la chica del café…-

-Sí, ella, ella es Sakura. Y Sasuke está enamorado de ella, así que deja de molestar-

-Espera, ¿Qué?- dijo él confundido.

-Sí, Sasuke, lo estás, siempre los has estado… siempre-

Sasuke bajó su mirada, confusión total en su rostro y pensamiento -¿Qué dices?-

Naruto miró a Karin, y después apartó a Sasuke de ella –Sasuke, tú me lo dijiste, antes de que te fueras, pero me hiciste jurar que no le diría… nunca lo hice, nunca rompo mis promesas-

Al escucharlo ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –Ella, yo, yo no siento nada por ella- dijo seriamente.

-Sasuke, solo mete en tu cabeza todo lo que te estoy diciendo, el amor de tu vida es Sakura-

 _El amor de tu vida es Sakura._ Retumbó en la cabeza de Sasuke esa frase por unas veinte veces en un minuto.

.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?-_ preguntó Ino a un lado de sus amigas, las cuales tenía una bandeja de bocadillos en sus manos.

Ella llevaba un vestido purpura, largo y con decoraciones en el pecho color negro. Se veía sacada de una revista, alta, rubia y fina. Y cualquier chico caería rendido a sus pies en ese momento, con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

Sakura la miró y caminó hacia ella –No sé qué dijiste pero sí, estamos trabajando no disfrutando la fiesta-

- _peu importe,_ vámonos de aquí, necesito arreglarlas- dijo Ino tomando de la mano a Sakura.

-No Ino…-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hinata por detrás de Sakura.

-Vámonos Hinata…- dijo Ino tomando su mano también.

-¿A dónde?-

- _comme ils sont bavards_ …-

Las tres amigas llegaron a una camioneta negra estacionada afuera de la casa de los Uzumaki. Ino las había casi arrastrado hasta ahí. Ella sacó de su pequeño bolso negro las llaves, y abrió la cajuela de la camioneta.

-Aquí traigo mi ropa de emergencia- dijo Ino en un tono de esfuerzo, debido a que había jalado una maleta.

-¿Ropa de emergencia?- preguntó Hinata asombrada.

-Sí, eventos de gala, salidas a tomar café, ir de compras… ya saben, siempre tengo algo para cualquier ocasión- respondió mientras sacaba dos vestidos. –Tomen-

-Ino, gracias primero que nada, pero en esos vestidos hay un grave problema en mi- dijo Sakura apuntándolos.

-¿Cuál?-

Sakura llevó sus manos hacia sus pechos –Esto es el grave problema… tú tienes más que yo y Hinata, ni se diga-

Hinata bajó su cara apenada.

-Tonterías, póntelo, no hay anda que no se pueda solucionar-

Sakura soltó un gran suspiro dejando caer sus hombros, como dando a entender su rendimiento.

.

La fiesta estaba en la mejor parte, las personas ya estaban bailando al ritmo de la música clásica. Sasuke estaba recargado en una de las columnas del jardín, observando como sus padres bailaban felizmente y como Itachi le daba vueltas a Izumi.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y alzó su mirada, percatándose de ver a Sakura entrando con un vestido rosa pastel, por la parte de atrás le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, por delante un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Por su cuello cruzaban los tirantes, siendo amarrados por atrás. Ino le había metido a los lados, para que sus pechos lucieran firmes, ni tan pequeños, ni tan grandes, normales y justos. Su cabello estaba recogido por unos pasadores y adornados por una pequeña flor blanca.

Cuando él se vino a dar cuenta, ya estaba caminando hacia ella, en forma automática, extrañamente sus manos sudaban y su respiración estaba agitada. Un sentimiento que no entendía porque lo sentía. ¿ _Habrá contenido algo malo la bebida?_ Pensó sin dejar de caminar.

-Sakura…- dijo aun lado de ella.

* * *

 _HOLA, ¿cómo están?, espero y muy bien, ¿y yo? perfecta y feliz por saber que este fanfic les ha gustado mucho, no saben la alegría que me da. Ando de llorona debido a que acabo de terminar de leer el libro **Eleanor & Park **de la autora **Rainbow Rowell** , ¡Dios! es tan tan tan... ¡Perfecto ese libro! lo recomiendo mucho, en verdad (Lo leí en un día). Pero bueno, aquí les dejo esté nuevo capítulo. Les gustará el que sigue, yo lo sé, esperenlo ;)_

 _PD: Son la 1 am y el terminar de leer ese libro, créanme me dio muchas ideas para alargar esté fanfic._

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	9. Chapter 9

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Nueve_

 _…_

Sakura estaba con Hinata. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido color lila, corto hasta las rodillas, _strapless,_ con decoraciones plateadas por todo el pecho.

-Sakura…- escuchó a un lado de ella.

Era Sasori, se veía muy apuesto con el típico traje de gala. Y su cabello un poco alborotado.

-Sakura…- escuchó nuevamente. Era esa voz que reconocería en una multitud de personas. Sasuke.

Ella orbitó sus ojos, estaba sorprendida y algo incomoda. Sasuke no despegaba sus ojos de ella, y viceversa.

Sasori aclaro su garganta –Sakura ¿quieres ir por alguna bebida?- preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, claro…- respondió mientras despegaba su mirada de Sasuke, expresando preocupación.

Ambos empezaron a caminar para ir en busca de alguna copa.

-Espera…- dijo Sasuke deteniéndola por el brazo.

Ella bajó su mirada, Sasori se detuvo y frunció el ceño con desespero –Vamos, Sakura-

-Sakura…- Sasuke alzó una ceja, dando a entender "él o yo".

Sakura tragó saliva sin despegar sus ojos de Sasuke –Sasori, en un momento voy para allá- dijo nerviosa ante la situación.

Él miró de pies a cabeza a Sasuke y lo retó con la mirada –Bien-

Sasuke seguía sin soltar del brazo a Sakura. Al darse ella cuenta, se soltó levemente, mostrando incomodidad.

-Sasuke, lamento lo de la otra noche- dijo ella sobando su brazo.

-Da igual eso-

Ella aceptó con la cabeza. –Bien… adiós-

-Espera- dijo él con una expresión relajada, sus ojos caídos y la boca entre abierta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sakura impaciente. Ella no quería estar con él, después de todo lo sucedido no podía seguir ni un minuto más con él. -¿Qué pasa?-

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior y no dijo nada.

Sakura reviró sus ojos -¿Te quedaras ahí parado sin decir nada?- preguntó en tono suave.

-Créelo, estoy pensando tantas cosas en este preciso momento- respondió neutralmente.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó apenada.

-En que no puedo creer que estuve enamorado de ti antes de perder la memoria-

 _Pum_ Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Sasuke. Sus ojos no parpadeaban, tragó saliva por supuesto, y sus mejillas ya se tornaban rojas, él pudo notarlo.

-¿No dirás nada?- preguntó él en tono cansado.

-¿Debo tomarlo como una buena noticia o mala noticia?-

Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente –No lo sé…- susurró.

Los hombros de ella cayeron, y parpadeó mucho por unos segundos –Tengo tantas preguntas por hacerte del por qué nunca me lo dijiste, pero, no las responderías… no sabrías que responder- dijo en voz cortada.

-Sí sé que responder al respecto-

-¿En serio?- preguntó de forma apresurada.

-Iba a morir, esa es mi respuesta, Dime ¿para que dejar a alguien con la conciencia destrozada? "Pude haber andado con él" "Pude haberlo besado"-

-Yo nunca he sufrido por amor hasta ahorita, pero eso no fue nada comparado a lo que sentí cuando supe que morirías… dime tú ¿Hay algo peor que sentir en carne propia el saber de la muerte de tu primer amor?-

Sasuke frunció el ceño y alzó su rostro sin dejar de mirar a Sakura. Los ojos de ella estaban llorosos y su respiración agitada.

De fondo, los músicos empezaron a tocar _A time for us_ de _Tchaikovsky._ Mal canción para un momento así.

Sakura lloraba frente a él –No quiero estar aquí- susurró ella bajando su rostro y dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-Sé que no quieres estar aquí-

Ella aceptó con la cabeza y reventó en llanto. Él soltó un suspiró y con el brazo la espalda de ella–Vámonos de aquí-

.

.

.

Ambos llegaron al edificio donde Sakura vivía.

-Gracias- dijo con voz cortada mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

Salió de la camioneta y subió las escaleras del edificio, no dio las buenas noches al vigilante, algo que acostumbraba hacer. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento número siete, sacó las llaves de su bolso, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho unos pasos acelerados por detrás.

-Dime, ¿Qué clase de persona se enamora dos veces de la misma?- preguntó Sasuke detrás de ella.

Ella se dio la vuelta, logrando ver a Sasuke agitado y su cara expresando nervios combinados con desesperación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Soy yo esa clase de persona-

Sakura estuvo a punto de hablar con ya tenía los labios de Sasuke puesto en los de ella.

Suave, dulce y mojado, gracias a las lágrimas de ella.

-Sakura, que respire no quiere decir que esté viviendo… no me sentía vivo hasta que te conocí o te volví a conocer… tú me entiendes-

El rostro de Sakura había quedado neutral, fue un cambio drástico de expresión después del beso –Sí te entiendo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke guardó sus manos en los bolsillos –Bien, creo que es hora de irme-

-Sí-

-Adiós…-

Ambos quisieron despedirse, ¿Cómo? No lo sabían, vacilaron unos segundos, queriendo darse un abrazo, fue inútil. Finalmente, se estrecharon las manos por pocos segundos, después ella lo jaló del brazo, llevando su rostro hacia el de él. Parada de puntas para alcanzarlo y darle un beso digno de despedida.

Fue un beso lento, volteaban sus cabezas para hacerlo más profundo, así fue. Él recorría lentamente con sus manos los hombros de Sakura, la acariciaba, sentía su suave y delicada piel. Ella con su mano temblorosa, subió su mano por el brazo de Sasuke, le devolvió la caricia.

Él bajó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, la empujó para él. Todo sin despegar sus labios, era la tortura si lo hacían en ese momento. Sakura recorría su cuello y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke. La tortura empezó cuando él dejó de besarle los labios y bajó al cuello, ¿tortura? La gloria, mejor dicho.

-Creó que… deberías entrar- dijo sin abrir sus ojos y entre dientes para no soltar un gemido.

Él aceptó con la cabeza, sin despegar sus labios del cuello de ella. Entraron torpemente al apartamento, los recibió el cachorro de Sakura, lo ignoraron.

Llegaron a la habitación. Ya habían dejado de besarse, se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, ella tenía mirada tierna y mejillas rojas, él su expresión neutral como siempre.

-¿Deberíamos parar?- preguntó él.

Ella estaba nerviosa, tanto que bajó su rostro –Es que, nunca he estado así con un chico- susurró.

Él dejó caer sus hombros y suspiró –Entiendo, si quieres podemos detenernos y…-

-¡No!- dijo Sakura apresuradamente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Sería por primera vez y realmente quiero hacerlo, es algo normal en la vida de todos y también creo que…-

-Ya cállate- dijo él lanzándose hacia Sakura, dándole un beso apasionado, tumbándola en la cama.

Sakura no podía negar algo así, alguien así. Perfecto y salvaje. Ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama y él se hincó en el suelo, todo sin despegar sus labios. Sasuke acariciaba sus piernas, subía y bajaba. Sakura desabotonaba lentamente cada uno de los botones de la camisa de manga larga que él llevaba puesta.

Él desamarró los tirantes del vestido, acarició sus clavículas y bajó hasta ellas con sus labios. Sakura gimió, al desabotonar por completo la camisa de Sasuke, logró ver su perfecto, exquisito y bien formado cuerpo. No lo dejaban salir de casa _, leer y tomar café no debe ser su único pasatiempo_ , pensó.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, ella intentó levantarse de la cama pero él la sentó nuevamente por hombros. –Quédate ahí- dijo con voz gruesa.

 _¿Tan rápido pasara lo que tenga que pasar?_ Pensaba ella.

Él desabrocho el cinturón, solo hasta ahí. La recostó en la cama y deslizó aquel vestido rosa pastel que ella llevaba puesto.

-Me gustas con el vestido, pero me encantas sin él- dijo Sasuke entre dientes, lanzándose a los labios de Sakura.

Piel con piel. Él a un no se quitaba la camisa, solamente estaba desabrochada. A diferencia de ella, la cual estaba en ropa interior blanca. Soltó un gran gemido al sentir como el miembro de Sasuke chocaba en su pelvis. Sasuke bajó hacia la entrada de sus senos, Sakura no sentía pena alguna, no le importaba el tamaño en esos momentos, más bien ella pensaba. _¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de hacerlo sentir así? ¿Cómo puede desearme tanto?_

Sasuke se enfocó en el delgado abdomen de Sakura, lo besó y recorría con la yema de sus dedos, la forma de las líneas que lo decoraban. Ella arqueó su espalda al sentir como él ya había bajado sus bragas en un jalón.

Sacó de su pantalón su cartera, llaves y teléfono celular. Abrió la cartera y sacó un preservativo. Al tenerlo en sus manos, aventó las demás cosas hacia la mesa de noche a lado de la cama. Ella tragó saliva. Él finalmente desabrochó su pantalón, bajó el cierre, y listo. Sakura sintió un fuerte desgarre, un dolor que valía la pena. Sintió su vista nublarse por completo, la sangre le hervía y los latidos del corazón ni se digan. Él se movía, pero en cada movimiento, había dolor. Eran lentos y placenteros, la perfección en un hombre, en un cuerpo, en un movimiento.

-Sas…- gemía ella.

-Vamos, hazlo- decía él entre dientes, sin detenerse.

Cada vez eran más rápidos los movimientos, el dolor seguía ahí pero la excitación le llevaba ventaja, mil puntos arriba. Sus cuerpos pegados haciendo que el sudor lo compartieran. A mediados de invierno, pero en esos momentos parecía verano a las dos de la tarde en un desierto. La espalda de Sasuke estaba roja por los rasguños que ella dibujaba, arte abstracto… sí, lo que ellos hacían era arte, el arte de hacer el amor.

-Ay Sakura…- gimió él. –Me gusta el café pero esto, es incomparable con cualquier placer de la vida- dijo con una sonrisa sínica mientras miraba el rostro sudado de Sakura. Sí, aun no paraban.

Los movimientos rápidos, las caricias en las piernas, los rasguños en la espalda, los besos en el cuello… Ella sintió como sus músculos se contraían y un gran peso se vino en su pelvis.

-Oh sí…- gimió ella, dejando caer su cabeza a la almohada.

-Arriba- dijo él saliendo de ella y acostándose a un lado de ella. –Esto va para largo-

Sasuke la empujó hacia él, haciendo que ella se pusiera encima, se dejó caer, su miembro entro nuevamente y con más profundidad.

-No sé moverme- dijo Sakura agitada.

-Solo hazlo como sea, me gustará, yo lo sé… ¡Vamos!-

Ella obedeció, se empezó hacer hacia delante y hacia atrás, él la tomó de la cintura para agilizar el movimiento y mayor penetración. Sakura cerró sus ojos, _se siente bien._ Pensó. Eran lentos y apretados. Él echó su cabeza a la almohada y cerró sus ojos. Sakura tenía sus ojos puestos más que nunca en Sasuke.

Con tan solo verlo y pensar que ella lo hacía sentir un hombre de verdad, la excitación aumentaba. –Sakura, Sakura… ¿Ya te dije lo increíble que eres?- dijo sin abrir sus ojos, el placer brotaba en las expresiones de hacía.

-No- respondió mientras mordía su labio inferior y sin detenerse, es más, lo hacía con mayor velocidad.

-Bien, eres la única persona con la que quiero hacer millones de cosas que no quiero hacer con nadie más…- gimió.

Ella mordía sus labios, apoyaba sus manos en el abdomen firmen de Sasuke. El sudor de su frente goteaba en su pecho. Y verlo ahí, excitado y débil, la volvía loca. Una nueva faceta de Sasuke estaba viendo en ese instante.

-Ah Sakura…- gemía y gemía.

Sakura también.

Gemían ambos, en momentos lo hacían al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, ella sintió como se calentaba su interior, él llegó al orgasmo.

* * *

 _Les dije que les iba a gustar (eso espero). Gracias por leer, saludos a todas :)_

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Diez_

 _…_

 **-Flash Back-**

Era un día soleado y caluroso. Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, estaban acostados en el césped en uno de los parques de Tokio. A la orilla de un lago y cubriéndose gracias a la sombra de un árbol.

-No seas bobo, Naruto el ocaso y el atardecer son lo mismo, pero con distinto nombre- dijo Sakura mientras trataba de cubrir el sol con un dedo.

Naruto hizo una mueca, dándole a Sakura la razón. Ella bajó su brazo y volteó su rostro hacia Sasuke. Él estaba con su cabeza siendo apoyada con los brazos y la mirada en al cielo.

-¿Qué piensas, Sasuke?- preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

Él cerró sus ojos -¿Qué será de nosotros en un futuro?-

-Yo quiero ser diseñador de videojuegos- respondió Naruto sin mirar a sus compañeros y en tono orgulloso.

-No creo que te estés refiriendo a una profesión ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no…- suspiró -¿Nos vemos los tres juntos como ahora? ¿O cada quien por su parte?-

Sakura se hincó en el césped –Oh no, eso no pasará, nosotros debemos estar juntos, ah y Naruto- sonrió nerviosa.

-Sasuke, deja de pensar en el futuro, aún no sabemos si llegaremos a estar vivos para vivirlo-

Sasuke abrió sus ojos _Tiene razón,_ pensó.

-Como sea, me tengo que ir, si no llegó a casa ahora puedo asegurar que me irá muy mal, sobre todo con el tipo de madre que tengo- dijo Naruto levantándose y sacudiendo sus manos.

Él se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura se había quedado hincada, mientras Sasuke seguía acostado contemplando las hojas del árbol. Ella mordió sus labios al no dejar de verlo _es perfecto._

-Sasuke ¿has dado tu primer beso?- preguntó ella, se maldijo en su interior por haber dicho eso, se puede decir que "se le escapó".

-No- respondió en su tono neutro de siempre.

Ella estuvo a punto de hablar pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres darme a entender?-

-Es que yo tampoco lo he dado- susurró ella, bajando la mirada. –Y la verdad si me sorprendí mucho con tu respuesta, porque tienes muchas niñas detrás de ti y puedes elegir a cualquiera de ellas para darles un beso…-

-¿Por qué es tan importante un beso? Sí es solo contacto con los labios, no entiendo lo especial- dijo él subiendo el volumen de su voz.

-Bueno, es especial porque… no a cualquiera se le da un beso-

-¿Te estás contradiciendo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Sí, dices que no a cualquiera se le da un beso y un minuto antes habías dicho que puedo besar a cualquiera de las chicas a las que les gusto, según tú-

-Quiero decir que, bueno, tal vez…-

Sasuke suspiró –Solo hazlo- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura alzó su mirada repentinamente hacia él -¿Qué dices?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, dame un beso y ambos salimos de esté "grave problema" bueno, tu problema- burló.

-Sasuke, un beso se da con alguien especial, alguien que te guste y…- sonrió ella apenada.

-Solo son idioteces, Sakura, somos amigos cercanos, no un par de desconocidos-

-Creo que tienes razón-

-Hazlo-

-¿Tan desesperado estás?-

-Bien, si no quieres, está bien, creo que tomaré en cuenta lo de besar "cualquier niña"-

-No- dijo ella apresurada.

Sakura tragó saliva y gateó, poniéndose atrás de Sasuke, el cual seguía con la misma posición, acostado y recargando su cabeza con las manos, se veía muy tranquilo, como si estuvieran hablando de algo simple e insignificante.

Ella colocó sus manos a la altura de los ojos de Sasuke, él sonrió levemente al verla de cabeza, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Sakura devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hazlo- susurró él.

Sakura aceptó con la cabeza. Se fue acercando poco a poco, lentamente con miedo e inseguridad y a dos centímetros de sus labios, quedó…

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia ellos.

Ella cerró sus ojos, dándole a Sasuke un beso en la nariz. Fue torpe.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- preguntó ella nerviosa

Naruto llegó agitado –Mi mamá quiere invitarlos a cenar- respondió mirándolos raro -¿Qué le sucede?-

Ambos se miraron nerviosos.

-Nada, Naruto…- respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, le aceptamos la invitación a Kushina…- sonrió Sakura nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, andando-

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

Sakura llegó más temprano de costumbre. Saludó a Tenten, algo que le extraño, después dejó sus cosas en el casillero y se puso aquel mandil rosa alrededor de su cintura.

-Hola querida amiga…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

-Hola ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hinata algo preocupada sin despegar la mirada de la caja registradora. -…enseguida le entregan su orden- dijo al cliente de enfrente.

-Muy bien- respondió contenta –Bien iré a atender a alguien-

Ella alzó su mirada y vio que no estaba Sasuke. _Vine muy temprano_ pensó.

Pasaron quince minutos, Sakura servía el café a unos clientes, al momento de alejarse de la mesa, vio entrar a Sasuke, vestido de negro, con su pequeña mochila colgando desde su hombro hasta la cintura, cruzándose por el pecho. Ella se sonrojó y bajó su mirada para caminar hacia el mostrador.

-Un café americano y una barra de avena- ordenó él a Hinata.

Mientras Hinata registraba la orden, Sakura ya estaba sirviendo lo que había pedido. Ella se volteó con el café y la barra de avena en la mano, poniéndolos en una charola. Sasuke guardó su billetera en el bolsillo del pantalón y alzó su mirada, logrando ver a Sakura fijamente a los ojos. Ella mientras sostenía la charola, vaciló un rato con los ojos y finalmente sonrió apenada. Él se dio la vuelta sin responder con ningún gesto.

Sakura tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, con toda la dignidad del mundo caminó hacia la mesa de Sasuke. Él leía _Crimen y Castigo_. Ella pudo recordar que ese libro Sasuke ya lo había leído.

-Buenos días- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Él no contestó.

-Sasuke, buenos días- insistió.

Él seguía sin contestar, estaba en lo suyo. Sakura cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza y confusión. Dejó el café americano y la barra de avena a un costado de él, se dio la vuelta y caminó sin decir nada.

-Quiero un agua- dijo Sasuke sin despegar su mirada del libro.

Sakura lo escuchó, cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus hombros. Después continuó su recorrido hacia el mostrador.

-Un agua- dijo Sakura a Hinata descortésmente.

Hinata la miró ofendida, tomó la botella de agua y se la dio, Sakura la arrebató. Ella caminó mostrando su enojo hacia la mesa de Sasuke, poniendo la botella de agua de forma brusca frente a él.

-Aquí tienes tu agua…-

La ignoró.

Ella nuevamente puso la botella de agua bruscamente –Aquí tienes tu agua…- dijo entre dientes.

Él cerró el libro y la miró fijamente a los ojos –Bien- contestó en tono neutral.

-¿Bien? ¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir?-

-¿Hay algo más que deba decir?-

Sakura rió nerviosamente –Sí, tal vez un "¿cómo estás?"…-

Sasuke desvió su mirada y empezó a mover el café –Sakura…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó agitada por el enojo que sentía.

-Ya te lo había dicho, no quiero que malinterpretes todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros-

Ella sintió un golpe al corazón, su enojo pasó a desilusión. – ¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

-No creo estar apto para ser feliz a alguien, cuando ni siquiera soy feliz conmigo mismo-

Ella no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el mostrador.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hinata preocupada mientras atendía a un cliente.

Sakura la miró y sonrió amargamente –nada-

Mientras Sasuke leía aquel libro de crimen y tomaba su café, Karin había llegado a interrumpirlo, y no empezó por su voz, sino por los tacones que se escucharon desde la entrada.

-Sasuke- dijo contenta, sentándose en una silla frente a él.

Él no contestó.

Ella acomodó su cabello, dejó sus cosas en la silla de alado y con una amplia sonrisa lo miró fijamente.

-¿A dónde te fuiste el día de la fiesta? Todos te estaban buscando, ah y da la pura casualidad que una de las repartidoras de bocadillos tampoco estaba…- dijo Karin sarcásticamente.

.

- _Bonjour à tous_ \- Entró Ino triunfalmente. Sus tacones sonaron y más que los de Karin. Caminó hacia el mostrador donde Sakura y Hinata estaban.

Sakura servía el café en las tazas con una cafetera de cristal y Hinata limpiaba el mostrador, debido a que ya no había clientes por atender.

-¿Qué les pasa? Parece funeral- dijo Ino quitándose sus lentes de sol y dejando su bolso en el mostrador.

-Yo estoy muy contenta…- contestó Hinata dejando de limpiar para después acomodar los panecillos -… es Sakura, de repente su felicidad cambió drásticamente cuando habló con Sasuke en la mañana-

-¡¿Cómo?! Pero si la noche de la fiesta ambos desaparecieron, to-da la noche- rió Ino pícaramente.

Sakura lanzó una mirada amenazante a Hinata, sirvió los cafés y caminó hacia Ino –No le creas todo lo que dice Hinata- comentó seria, mientras limpiaba sus manos en el mandil.

-Claro, claro que le creo, mírate ¿Dónde está él?-

-No tarda y se va, está al final…- respondió Hinata apuntando a la esquina de la cafetería

Ino lo miró, dándose cuenta que él no estaba solo -¿Quién es esa "cabellos de lava"?-

-A veces viene…-

Ino tomó su bolso del mostrador –Hablaré con él…- dijo decidida.

-Oh no, ni se te ocurra- la detuvo Sakura tomándola del brazo.

-No, suéltame, iré a ver qué le sucede a ese tipo, no puede andar por la vida muy tranquilo, mientras tú lloras y pides a gritos por él…- Ino se soltó bruscamente y caminó hacia la mesa. Al llegar acomodó su cabello, y colocó una de sus manos en la cintura.

-Hola- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Sasuke leía, Karin hablaba y hablaba, él la ignoraba.

Ino aclaró su garganta –Sasuke, quizás no me reconozcas, supe lo que te pasó, pero déjame decirte que fui compañera tuya en el colegio donde asistías…- rió Ino -… estaba locamente enamorada de ti…-

Al escuchar eso, Karin clavó su mirada en Ino. Ella lo notó, pero no la volteó a ver.

-…pero eso no importa ahora, ya sabes la vida de colegiala que una chica llega a tener…- rió nuevamente.

-Sasuke ¿Quién es está?- preguntó Karin haciendo una mueca mirándolo a él.

Él no respondió, las ignoraba por completo.

Ino soltó un suspiro y sonrió hipócritamente a Karin –Si no les molesta me sentare un momento aquí…- dijo Ino sentándose en una silla a lado de Sasuke. –Bien, no vine aquí para hablar de mí, sino más bien de Sakura- sonrió.

Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, alzó su mirada y soltó un gran suspiro -¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-¿Sakura? ¿La tipa del café, no?- preguntó Karin desesperada.

-La chica del café… querida hay niveles- respondió Ino con una sonrisa. -Como sea, antes de empezar esta grata conversación ¿Por qué no pedimos unos pastelillos y café? Yo te invito- dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de Sasuke.

Él regresó a su lectura, dándole un sorbo a su café y una mordida a la barra de avena.

Karin rió -¿Pastelillos? Deberías cuidar tu figura, más si traes ese vestido que se te nota cualquier gramo de grasa-

Ino quedó seria y miró la barra de avena de Sasuke, la cual estaba sin terminar –Bien, tienes razón, creo que tanto tú y como yo, bueno, más tú, deberíamos pedir barras de avena-

Karin rió –Ahora creo lo que la gente dice de las rubias…-

Ino alzó una ceja.

-… que son unas tontas, sin neuronas-

-Ay mírate fosforito, al menos yo no estoy rogando por un hombre que me ignora por completo, literal por completo- burló Ino con una sonrisa.

Karin estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Ino ya había alzado su brazo para ordenar.

Sakura estaba nerviosa observando lo que sucedía, al ver que Ino alzó la mano, quiso ignorarla pero Hinata la empujó levemente –Ve, anda, ve, ve…-

Ella dio un tropiezo y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa –Sí díganme- dijo apenada.

Karin al ver a Sakura, se sorprendió y sonrió hipócritamente –Tú amiga la gorda quiere pastelillos- dijo mientras veía a Ino.

Ino hizo una mueca y alzó una ceja –Sasuke ¿Qué quieres ordenar?- preguntó sin dejar de ver a Karin.

Sasuke estaba con el ceño fruncido y harto de escucharlas hablar.

-… ¿más besos con Sakura? ¿U otra noche apasionada con ella?- sonrió triunfalmente.

Karin quedó boca abierta y sus ojos sumamente abiertos, se había enojado -¡¿Qué?! Espera ¡¿Qué?!-

Ino rió a carcajadas y aplaudió.

-Yo me largo de aquí- dijo Sasuke hartó, levantándose de su asiento y tomando sus cosas.

Sakura se puso nerviosa –Ino, por favor, ven conmigo…-

Karin se levantó del asiento y apoyándose bruscamente de la mesa –Sasuke, ¿te acostaste con Sakura?-

Él no respondió, estaba enfocado en guardar sus cosas.

Ino reía y reía –Si vieras tu cara-

-Ino, basta- dijo Sakura preocupada y entre dientes.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Karin enojada y con los ojos llorosos.

-Está para filmar este momento- rió Ino.

Sasuke miró fijamente a Karin, con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué pasa si lo hice? Tú no eres nada mío- dijo él sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Sakura tragó saliva, Ino cruzó sus brazos y mordió su labio, sin dejar de ver a Karin.

Naruto llegó, su entrada triunfal nadie la notó, todos en la esquina estaban tensos por lo sucedido. Él se dio cuenta y corrió hacia donde los demás estaban.

-Hay reunión y nadie me avisa ¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó indignado y de brazos cruzados.

Karin estaba furiosa -¿La amas? ¿Amas a está tipa del café?- dijo entre dientes y apuntando a Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué me perdí?! Sasuke ¿Qué tipa del café? ¿Sakura?-

Sakura estaba agitada y con ojos llorosos. Ino se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente a Sakura, después la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto, mirándolo a él y a Sakura.

-Sasuke…- dijo Karin sin despegar su mirada fija de Sasuke.

Él bajó su mirada y la enfocó en su mochila, estaba entre abierta, logrando verse el libro _Primer Amor._ Alzó su mirada, clavándola en Sakura, esa mirada neutral que tanto la hacía derretir y caer rendida. –Sí, sí amo a Sakura…-

* * *

 _Chicas como en todas mis historias digo siempre "Todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final" y esta bella historia está a punto de concluir, créanme no tengo idea de cómo terminara (me ha pasado antes), espero no decepcionarlas, tengo la idea pero aun no estoy segura._

 _Bien, por otro lado gracias por los comentarios positivos y los fav's. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Saluditos :)_

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Once_

 _…_

Todos los que estaban en la esquina de la cafetería habían quedado en completo silencio tras escuchar la confesión de Sasuke hacia Sakura.

Naruto cambió su expresión por sumo asombro, la mandíbula de Karin temblaba y fruncía el ceño, Ino apretó a Sakura del hombro, su risa había desaparecido.

-… pero no quiero hacerlo- dijo Sasuke con su mirada clavada en los ojos de Sakura.

Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y el coraje lo reflejaba en la mirada, ese dolor en el pecho era nuevo, no se comparaba cuando ella supo sobre la muerte de Sasuke, pero sí dolía, más si venía de su propia boca y más si él no quería amarla.

Sakura soltó bruscamente a Ino, y corrió hacia la salida de la cafetería. Naruto estaba furioso, empujó a Sasuke haciendo que esté topara con la mesa.

-¡¿Por qué demonios dices eso?!- gritó Naruto tomando a Sasuke de la camisa.

Karin agarró los brazos de Naruto, ella estaba asustada y dolida por lo que pasaba, en su interior no sabía por que sentía esa sensación de pena hacia Sakura.

-¡Basta!- gritó ella logrando zafar las manos de Naruto. Ella empujó a Naruto, parándose enfrente de Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?- preguntó Sasuke de mala gana, agarrando firmemente su mochila.

Naruto quería lanzarse nuevamente hacia Sasuke pero Ino lo detuvo. Karin miró fijamente los ojos de Sasuke –Por lo que sé, la chica del café es amiga tuya desde antes, yo apenas te conozco, así que hazme sufrir a mí pero no a ella, no a ella que te conoce desde antes que perdieras la memoria y sabe todo de ti-

Naruto caminó hacia Sasuke, dándole un empujón leve a Karin para que se apartara -¿Por qué no quieres amarla? ¿La estas usando? Porque si es así, ella no se lo merece ¡No seas idiota, Sasuke! En el corazón de Sakura, después de ti no hubo nadie más-

Sasuke mostraba enojo en su rostro y no despegaba la mirada de los ojos azules de Naruto.

-Serías un idiota si no mueves los pies y vas a buscarla, porque sabes que tengo razón-

-Tú no entiendes mi situación- dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo.

Naruto soltó un gran suspiró, seguía con esa expresión de furia y desesperación –No la entiendo y no quiero hacerlo, pero allá afuera tengo a mi mejor amiga llorando por el idiota que pensó que estaba muerto y que ha estado esperando por él-

Sasuke empujó a Naruto y salió corriendo. Dejando a los demás atónitos. Ino tocó su pecho soltando un suspiro de alivio. Hinata se acercó preocupada hacia donde estaban ellos, logó ver todo lo sucedido desde el mostrador pero no había querido acercarse.

-Naruto, lo que hiciste por Sakura fue algo muy lindo- sonrió tímidamente.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente –Gracias Hinata, pero la verdad si ese idiota de Sasuke no estaba muerto, yo lo iba hacer sino iba a buscarla- dijo apretando el puño.

.

Sakura había corrido a la esquina de la avenida, estaba agitada, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su cabello alborotado y las mejillas rojas. El frio viento del fin de invierno, hizo que su garganta se secara y empezara a toser.

-¡Sakura!- escuchó desde atrás de ella.

Era Sasuke, él la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, ella respondió con un empujon –No Sasuke- dijo con voz temblorosa –No quiero saber de ti-

Él la tomó del brazo pero ella logró zafarse nuevamente -¡Te dije que no!- gritó enojada mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se escurrían por las mejillas.

Sakura corrió hacia la avenida, sin darse cuenta que un autobús venía a toda velocidad llegando a impactarse con ella.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Sasuke.

La gente que pasaba por ahí se acercaba a ver el accidente y el chofer el autobús se había bajado para marcar a los paramédicos.

Sakura estaba tendida en el suelo, sangre salía de su cabeza y algunos rasguños se notaban en su cara y brazos. Sasuke se lanzó hacia ella y tocó su rostro manchándolo con sus lágrimas.

-Sakura…- susurró Sasuke con la voz cortada –Despierta… ¡Demonios! ¡Despierta!- gritó golpeando el pavimento.

.

En la cafetería, Karin e Ino se habían sentado en una mesa poniéndose a conversar como si nada entre ellas nada hubiera pasado, Hinata regresó a la caja registradora y mientras atendía a los clientes, Naruto hablaba con ella.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo en la cafetería, cuando desde la gran ventana de vidrio, todos vieron como la gente corría hacia el sentido contrario de la avenida. Se percataron y no dudaron en salir.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Karin llegaron finalmente hacia el accidente. Se llevaron la cruel sorpresa de ver a su amiga siendo llevada en una camilla y Sasuke junto a ella.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia él -¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué demonios de la pasó a Sakura?! ¡Dime!- dijo exaltado.

Sasuke agitado y con los ojos rojos, no le contestó a Naruto.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Dime!- gritó Naruto.

-Creo que la he matado- dijo con voz cortada.

.

.

.

Ya había caído la noche y en el hospital casi no había personas, en uno de los pasillos Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata y Karin, esperaban respuesta sobre Sakura, lamentablemente no habían recibido ninguna en toda la tarde.

Karin miró su reloj _20:30 pm._ –Es hora de que me vaya- le susurró a Ino. Ella aceptó con la cabeza y Karin se fue sin decirle nada más a nadie.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?!- dijeron unas voces por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Naruto se levantó inmediatamente al escucharlas –Señor y señora Haruno- pensó en voz alta.

La jovial señora de cabello rubio y ojos verdes igual que los de su hija, había llegado desesperada hacia donde Naruto estaba, iba acompañada de su esposo de cabello rosa opaco y ojos azul claro.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó desesperada.

Sasuke alzó su mirada logrando ver a ambos padres de Sakura, nada que ver con lo que se imaginaba. Mebuki, la madre, vestía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, un gran abrigo de piel y zapatillas rosas, tenía porte y mucha clase. Mientras que Kizashi, el padre, traía puesto un traje y unos zapatos negros, los cuales se notaban desde un kilómetro que lo eran.

-Está siendo atendida por los doctores, llevan con ella toda la tarde- respondió Naruto seriamente.

Mabuki cerró los ojos se dio la vuelta, pasó su mano por la frente y al abrir los ojos logró ver a Sasuke sentado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó percatada.

Él volteó a verla observando el rostro preocupado de Mebuki. -¿Sí?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo? ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- se preguntaba con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, su esposo la tomó de las manos y la apartó de Sasuke para tranquilizarla.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, quedando cara a cara con Naruto –Iré por agua- dijo ignorando la desesperación de la madre de Sakura. Él se retiró, pasando por un costado de los padres de Sakura.

-Señor y señora Haruno, han pasado muchas cosas que sonaran increíbles pero ahora solo enfoquémonos en Sakura-dijo Naruto

Mebuki aceptó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Familiares de Sakura Haruno…- llegó el doctor sosteniendo unas hojas con las manos.

Ino y Hinata se levantaron de prisa al escucharlo, mientras que Sasuke se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia los demás nuevamente.

-Somos nosotros…- dijo desesperada Mebuki.

-Bien, quiero decirles que ella está estable…-

-¡Sí!- gritó Naruto contento.

Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, mientras que Ino y Hinata dieron un saltó de alegría.

-…pero, sufrió un fuerte traumatismo cerebral, por lo cual no ha podido reaccionar, cayendo así en estado de coma-

El momento de felicidad duró segundos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Sasuke poniéndose enfrente del doctor -¿Cuándo despertará? ¡Tiene que hacer algo! ¡Es su trabajo!-

El doctor movió sus manos para tranquilizarlo –No sé cuándo despertara, puede que en días, semanas o años, no lo sé, solo es cuestión de esperar-

El fuerte sollozo de Mebuki se escuchó por toda la sala. Ino y Hinata estaban en completo llanto y mientras que Naruto ya se había sentado, bajando la cabeza para apoyarla con sus manos.

-Po, po, ¿podemos verla?- preguntó Mebuki en un mar de llanto.

-Claro-

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en una sala del hospital, Sakura estaba acostada, con una venda cubriendo su frente, aun lado de ella habían aparatos médicos que la ayudaban a respirar y a mantener el ritmo cardiaco estable. Su madre dormía a lado de ella mientras la tomaba de su mano. Y su padre descansaba en un sillón que se encontraba enfrente de la camilla.

El doctor había llegado, llamó a ambos padres a que se retiraran de la habitación para así hablar mejor con ellos. Mientras conversaban, Sasuke llegó topándose con ellos afuera la habitación. Los miró cara a cara pero no dijo nada.

.

Sasuke entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Los pasos hacia ella fueron lentos, finalmente se sentó a lado en una silla junto a la camilla y contempló su rostro por unos segundos. Verla ahí, como si estuviera dormida profundamente, lo calmaba un poco, pero en tan solo pensar que por su culpa estaba ahí, regresaba a su frustración.

-No sé cómo te habré tratado cuando ambos éramos jóvenes, pero por lo que me contaste el otro día, yo no he cambiado mucho, supe desde ese momento que nadie más podía tomarme y llevarme de vuelta a donde en verdad pertenezco…-

.

-¿Cómo dice, doctor?- preguntó Mebuki sorprendida.

-Sí, Sakura puede escuchar, más no moverse-

.

-… yo regresé a ti Sakura, porque un asesino siempre regresa al lugar del crimen. Sí, maté todas las posibilidades que soñabas conmigo para estar junto a mí, ¿Cómo? Fácil, muriendo… y también no puedo entender el dolor que sentiste cuando lo supiste porque es inigualable, pero si puedo sentir algo similar viéndote ahora, solo quiero que sepas que las palabras que había dicho aquella noche eran ciertas, solo alguien como yo se puede enamorar dos veces y de la misma persona…-

.

Los padres de Sakura se habían retirado del pasillo, mientras que Naruto llegó, al querer abrir la puerta vio por la pequeña ventana que tenía, a Sasuke hablándole a Sakura y votó por no interrumpir.

-Naruto…- dijo una voz por detrás de él.

Él se dio la vuelta logrando ver a Sasori con un ramo de flores –Hey…-

-Me enteré de lo que paso ¿Puedo verla?- dijo Sasori tomando la perilla de la puerta.

Naruto lo detuvo y alejó su mano lentamente –No creo que quieras hacerlo ahora- respondió seriamente.

Sasori miró por la pequeña ventana, logrando ver a Sasuke tomando la mano de Sakura.

-¿Quién es él?-

Naruto vaciló con sus ojos –Es su novio- mintió.

-Sakura ¿tiene novio?-

-Oh sí, desde que era adolescente-

Sasori bajó la mirada y sonrió levemente –Bien, espero y ella se recupere... toma- dijo dándole el ramo de flores a Naruto.

Él las tomó y las completó por segundos.

-Cuando se mejore, dile que le deseo la mejor de la suerte con su novio-

Naruto entró a la habitación, interrumpió a Sasuke por supuesto, haciendo que este aclarara su garganta y soltara la mano de Sakura.

-¿Y esas flores?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

Una idea cayó a la cabeza de Naruto –Se las trajo Sasori…- respondió relajadamente mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación –Las pondré en agua-

-¿Quién es Sasori?-

-Ah un conocido que tiene Sakura, parece que a él le gus…-

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento haciendo que Naruto se callara. Él tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke se detuvo -¿Qué le gusta a Sakura?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí…- dijo en voz alta -¿Qué le puedo regalar a Sakura? No conozco sus gustos-

-Claro que los conoces, que no los recuerdes es otra cosa…- respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando las flores. -…pero creo que antes de ti, existen los libros, ama los libros-

.

Una pequeña librería cerca del hospital, siendo la encargada una joven adulta pelinegra, la cual se encontraba acomodando unos libros sobre la _Segunda Guerra Mundial_ le llamó la atención al ver a Sasuke en la sección de libros sobre romances. Ella dejó los libros en la escalera y caminó hacia él.

-Soy Shizune, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no contestó, cerró el libro que había tomado y lo dejó en su lugar, dándose la vuelta para tratar de alejarse de aquella sección.

-Espera, yo te puedo ayudar, si buscas un libro de amor yo te puedo recomendar uno…- sonrió.

Él reviró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta nuevamente quedando cara a cara con ella. Shizune empezó a sacar muchos libros de romance, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención a Sasuke.

-Me rindo…- dijo ella después de estar un tiempo buscando el libro perfecto.

Sasuke alzó su mirada al techo del lugar –Quiero un libro único, donde se muestre el amor sincero de dos personas y los momentos difíciles que pueden llegar a pasar-

Shizune sonrió melancólicamente –Espera aquí…- Ella entró a una pequeña bodega, después de unos minutos salió con un libro en manos. –Toma- suspiró.

Él lo tomó con cuidado _Abelardo y Eloisa,_ leyó.

-…es una de las pocas historias de amor más trágicas de todos los tiempos-

* * *

 _Tarde pero seguro, Saludos a todos._

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Doce_

 _…_

 ** _Un mes después…_**

-Ayer fui a la cafetería, Tenten tuvo que contratar a otra chica, se llama Ayame, cocina delicioso pero hablando del café nadie lo hace mejor que tú…- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura. Bajó su mirada y sonrió tímidamente -…también quiero contarte que…- rió – he estado hablando muy seguido con Hinata ¿sabes? Ella es tan callada y algo distraída, pero… creo que, bueno no lo sé, tal vez, puede ser que me, me, me guste…-

En ese momento entró Sasuke, interrumpiendo a Naruto y a su inspiración. -¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?- preguntó Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

-Sabes perfectamente que a ti no te vengo a ver- respondió Sasuke indirectamente mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

Naruto sonrió levemente -¿no has ido a la cafetería?-

-No he tomado café en un mes- Sasuke suspiró mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Sakura.

-Sasuke…- dijo Naruto apretando el puño -¿Por qué…-

-¿Por qué de qué?-

-¿Por qué no quieres amar a Sakura?-

Sasuke bufó -¿Siempre has sido así de tonto?-

-¡Responde!- gritó Naruto apartándose de la camilla y soltando la mano de Sakura.

-No quiero porque no puedo, no puedo hacerlo Naruto-

-Sasuke es Sakura…-

-Sí, sí sé que es Sakura y que fue una amiga de la infancia y esas cosas, pero…-

-¡Deja de poner "peros"! ¿No te das cuenta? Ella te ama y lo seguirá haciendo ¿A caso quieres más pruebas del verdadero amor que siente hacia ti?-

Sasuke se acercó inmediatamente a Naruto, quedando ambos cara a cara, sus miradas decían todo, el enojo y la competencia de saber quién tiene la razón –Solo he amado dos veces, una tú me lo dijiste, dos…- Él se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la ventana pudiendo observar los altos edificios y cielo azul sin ninguna nube -…yo pude sentirlo-

-Demonios Sasuke…-

-La primera vez, según tú, morí y Sakura quedó lastimada, la segunda… para que lo digo si lo estás viendo por ti mismo… Entiéndelo no quiero amarla, porque nunca he tratado a una mujer y no quiero que siga saliendo más lastimada de lo que ya está, por mi culpa quedó así, venir a verla es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- dijo entre dientes, apretando el puño.

Naruto ya enojado se acercó inmediatamente a Sasuke y lo volteó para que lo mirara fijamente –Eres un idiota…- susurró –Quedarte ahí parado observándola, no es lo mínimo que puedes hacer…-

-¡Dime! ¡¿Qué es lo mínimo?!-

-¡Amarla! ¡A-mar-la! Eso es lo mínimo, después de todos estos años que se la pasó sufriendo…-

Sasuke dejó caer sus hombros de rendimiento y negó con la cabeza –Sakura se merece a alguien mejor que yo…- Naruto ya desesperado lo tomó del cuello de su camisa -¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Después de ti no hay nada para ella! ¡Nada!-

-Naruto…- tomó una de las manos de Naruto para zafarse pero se detuvo.

-¡Sasuke!…- dijo Naruto exaltado

Él no respondió, solamente mostraba completo percato.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Naruto haciendo una mueca.

Sakura movió su mano.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Sasuke lanzándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué?- Naruto se dio la vuelta logrando ver a Sakura moverse lentamente.

Ambos gritaban su nombre, sentían asombro y alegría. –Hey Sakura, despierta, Sakura, soy Naruto, despierta eres muy floja y has dormido mucho…-

-Eres un idiota… ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!-

Ella se encontraba con su cabello alborotado y la piel más pálida de lo normal. Movía su cabeza con dificultad, los dedos de sus manos también de forma lenta, balbuceó por unos instantes, hasta que abrió finalmente los ojos, su vista estaba nublada y solo lograba distinguir la luz que salía del techo. _Sasuke Naruto_ pensó.

-¡Sakura!... ella abrió los ojos, los abrió- dijo Naruto contento.

En ese momento entraron las enfermeras y a toda prisa se acercaron a Sakura para su revisión –Necesito que se retiren- dijo una de ellas.

-Pero Sakura, nosotros necesitamos ver…- insistía Naruto.

La enfermera no lo dejó terminar debido a que tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto los estaban sacando a la fuerza de la habitación.

-Sasuke Naruto- susurró Sakura mientras estaba siendo atendida por el equipo médico.

.

Los padres de Sakura habían llegado, también sus amigos, hasta Karin había ido, fachosa como siempre.

Toda la mañana los médicos y enfermeras la habían estado atendiendo y haciendo gran una gran serie de revisiones. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y salieron las enfermeras, por último el doctor, el cual cargaba un portapapeles en manos.

-Doctor ¿podemos ver a Sakura?- preguntó Kizashi, su padre.

-Sí ¿Cómo está?- Preguntaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilos, ella…- El doctor aceptó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente –Ella está bien y muere por ver a sus amigos…-

Sus madres se abrazaron, los demás aplaudieron de la emoción al escuchar esas palabras de alegría.

Mebuki sollozó acercándose al doctor -Ella si nos escuchaba ¿cierto?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos y amplia sonrisa.

-Así es Sakura podía escuchar mientras estaba en coma, espero y no hayan hablado mal delante de ella…- burló.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ino -¿Sakura podía escucharnos?-

-¿Todo este tiempo?- continuó Hinata.

-¿No se los dijeron?- dijo el doctor.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Naruto poniendo sus manos en la cabeza -¡Le dije que me gustaba Hinata!-

Todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a ver hacia Hinata, ella al escuchar eso con las propias palabras de Naruto se sonrojo demasiado y tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Bien, señores Haruno necesito hablar con ustedes sobre los tratamientos que debe recibir Sakura, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras que los demás pueden verla con mucho cuidado eso sí-

Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno se retiraron del pasillo con el doctor, mientras que los demás sin pensarlo dos veces entraron a la habitación, Naruto fue el primero en pasar logrando ver a Sakura acostada con su rostro mirando hacia la ventana, su cabello suelto y su belleza natural de recién despertada.

-Sakura…- dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Ella lo miró y sonrió ampliamente –Chicos-

-¡Sakura! _Je suis heureux que vous êtes éveillé-_ corrió Ino hacia su amiga y la abrazó.

Sakura rió –Sí, yo también te extrañe-

-Me alegro que hayas despertado, Sakura- dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia su amiga para tomarle la mano.

Sakura tenía una amplia sonrisa pero cambió cuando vio a Karin y a Sasuke, fue demasiada obvia su expresión de desconcierto.

-Sí, sí, sí, sé lo que piensas "¿Qué haces aquí?"- dijo Karin revirando sus ojos –Pero déjame decirte que… me alegro que estés de vuelta, Sakura- sonrió melancólicamente.

-Gracias Karin- Sakura tragó saliva.

-A parte porque tuve que cancelar mi vuelo a Australia para venir hasta aquí y verte, agradece eso…- dijo orgullosa mientras acomodaba su cabello por detrás de su hombro.

Sakura rió, lamentablemente la borró cuando regresó su mirada a Sasuke, el cual estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Ino al darse cuenta de la situación. –Ciertas personas deben hablar de asuntos importantes-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Naruto sin entender.

Los demás rieron.

-Andando- dijo Ino mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Espera- los detuvo Sakura y apuntó a Naruto –Quiero que después me expliques eso que me contaste sobre Hinata- guiñó el ojo.

Naruto se sonrojó demasiado y miró tímidamente a Hinata, ella estaba igual o peor que él. Finalmente salieron los demás de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos. Él se alejó de la pared y dejó caer sus hombros, todo sin despegar su mirada de Sakura.

Ella se sentó con dificultad en la cama, su expresión era de suma seriedad, mientras él se acercaba, ella lo seguía con la mirada. Sasuke llegó hasta la camilla sentándose lentamente frente a Sakura. Cara a Cara y tan cerca. Ligeros cabellos caían hasta las mejillas de Sakura, su larga y despeinada cabellera hacía resaltar esa belleza natural y aquellos ojos verdes bien despiertos que tanto se extrañaron por un mes.

-Gracias por el libro- susurró Sakura sin dejar de verlo.

Él no respondió.

-Entiendo que seas así de serio y frio con los demás, pero conmigo no eras así y no hablo mientras estaba en coma, hablo de siempre-

-Quiero pensar que antes era mejor persona de lo que soy ahora-

-Siempre lo has sido, a tu manera- sonrió ella.

Él alzó su mano y acomodó el cabello de Sakura por atrás de su oreja, ella lo miró fijamente.

-Sasuke, no tengas miedo a amar, y si tienes hazlo con miedo-

-¿Y sí te vuelvo a lastimar?-

-¿Más de lo que me hiciste hace años?- rió –Lo dudo mucho-

-Sakura…-

-Dime-

-Te quiero-

Ella se sorprendió en definitiva, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y dejó a la vista una sonrisa melancólica. Extrañaba esa sensación de paz que en años no sentía.

-Te quiero, Sasuke-

Él se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó lentamente a Sakura. Uno beso era lo de cajón, tierno y corto, se sintió como el primero y como aquel que no pudieron darse cuando tenían catorce años. Dulce y romántico, ¿algo más?

-Sakura…- susurró Sasuke –No he tomado café desde que dejaste la cafetería… ¿podrías?-

Ella rió y mordió su labio inferior.

.

.

.

 ** _Un mes después…_**

-Sakura, la mesa cinco…- dijo Tenten mientras cargaba unos papeles y acomodaba unas tazas.

-¡Enseguida!- respondió entusiasmada. Su alta coleta siendo adornada por un moño blanco, su uniforme más puesto que nunca y aquel mandil rosa que tanto la identificaba de ser una empleada en _Tea Room._

Ella tomó la charola con un café americano y una barra de avena, sonrió. –Hinata ¿podrías…-

-Aquí tienes- dijo Hinata con la botella de agua en mano.

Sakura sonrió –Gracias-

Caminó hacia donde estaba aquel cliente de cada mañana, Sasuke, el cual leía _Crimen y Castigo_.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- respondió sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-Aquí tienes tu orden- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…-

-Bien, nos vemos luego-

Ella se dio la vuelta, estuvo a punto de caminar pero Sasuke la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Sas…-

-Ven, siéntate- dijo él sentándola en la silla de enfrente.

-¿Qué suce…-

-Quiero que me expliques el por que no vives con tus padres y no tienes estudios-

Sakura abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa pregunta inesperada. Estuvo sin hablar por unos segundos, vacilaron sus ojos por los nervios y mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó él alzando una ceja.

Ella dejó caer sus hombros y soltó un gran suspiro –Está bien…- respondió

Sasuke apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus brazos –Bien, habla-

-Yo era una de los mejores promedios en la escuela, cuando te fuiste bajó, no quería hacer nada, no tenía ánimos, solamente quería estar sola y distraerme a mi manera…- suspiró –Así que, hable con mis padres, obviamente no estuvieron de acuerdo al inicio pero accedieron al final, pensando que ya era hora que yo dependiera de mi misma, a los dieciocho años renté un apartamento, conseguí este empleo y ya, no puedo quejarme- sonrió.

-Pero debe haber alguna profesión que te guste, aparte de tener maestría en servir café- dijo él en tono sarcástico.

Ella hizo una mueca –Doctora-

-¿Doctora?-

-Sí-

-¿Y por qué no lo estudias?-

Ella rió -¿A mi edad?- continuó riendo –Sasuke, tengo veintiún años, ya es tarde para que tenga esa vida de colegiala-

-¿Tarde?-

-Sí, aparte es un sueño demasiado grande-

-Ningún sueño es demasiado grande, tus padres pueden pagarte tus estudios y si ellos no quieren yo lo hago-

Sakura tragó saliva al escuchar eso ultimo –Estas loco-

-Deja de hablar y soñar que quieres doctora, quítate ese mandil y empieza hacer lo que quieres-

Ella estiró su brazo y acarició la mejilla de Sasuke - Bien, si lo hago dime ¿Quién te preparara café todas las mañanas?-

* * *

 _¡Hola!, lamento el retraso pero aquí está :) espero y sea de su agrado como los demás capítulos, también les comento que este bello fanfic está a un capítulo de su desenlace ): sí ya sé, no quieren que se termine y así, pero de regalo espero darles un bonito final y un epílogo, ¡Esperenlos! No tengo idea de como terminará espero no defraudarles (denme ideas jaja)._

 _Saludos y Gracias por sus comentarios que me llenan de alegría._

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _Capítulo Trece_

 _…_

-El desayuno se ve delicioso…- dijo Mikoto Uchiha mientras saboreaba el platillo frente a ella.

-Gracias señora Uchiha- comentó una de las sirvientas.

Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, junto con Itachi, se encontraban en el gran comedor, el desayuno servido, unos huevos revueltos con tocino y pan tostado, a un costado había un vaso de yogurt con frutos rojos y del otro lado uno de jugo de naranja. Las sirvientas habían puesto un plato de más en la mesa, algo que llamó la atención de Mikoto, la cual se estaba llevando un bocado de su desayuno.

-¿Y ese plato?- preguntó ella limpiando su boca con la servilleta.

-Ah, es de su…-

La joven sirvienta no pudo terminar debido a que los pasos de Sasuke se escucharon desde las escaleras. Él llegó, sentándose del lado en donde el plato de comida reposaba. Ambos padres e Itachi dejaron de comer al ver que Sasuke había llegado con aquella expresión indiferente y sin rasgo alguno de importancia.

-Sasuke…- susurró Mikoto –Que, que, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo?- Su padre había dejado de comer y no despegaba la mirada de Sasuke.

-Hoy desayunaré aquí ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó él acomodando la servilleta en sus piernas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir al médico? ¿Estás recordando al…-

-¡No!-

-Ha de ser por Sakura- dijo Itachi seriamente.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó su Fugaku dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Sakura! Aquella chica que se la pasaba con Sasuke cuando tenían doce años, aún la recuerdo…- Contestó Mikoto muy alegre. -¿Acaso tienes algún intere…-

-¡Ya madre! ¡No quiero hablar de eso ahora!- exclamó Sasuke, harto de escuchar que el nombre de Sakura se repetía.

Los que estaban ahí se habían quedado en completo silencio. Sasuke por supuesto se percató -¿Qué les sucede?-

Los ojos de Mikoto se habían puesto llorosos.

-¿Qué les pasa?- insistió él.

-Me, me, me dijiste "madre"- contestó Mikoto mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la servilleta.

-Vaya, empezó bien el día- dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke reviró sus ojos dándole un sorbo a su bebida –Bien, me voy-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Mikoto

-Iré a la oficina-

Fugaku frunció el ceño -¿Tan temprano?-

Sasuke no contestó, el simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta principal –Siempre salgo a esta hora- respondió al tomar la perilla.

.

.

.

La cafetería tornaba un ambiente agradable, ya era primavera, pero a pesar de lo caluroso que eran aquellos días, los clientes consumían esos deliciosos cafés que en _Tea Room_ se servían. Hinata estaba en el mostrador, arreglando unos panecillos, en ese momento fue interrumpida por el ruido de unas zapatillas que iban caminando hacia ella.

-Ino…- pensó en voz alta soltando un suspiro.

- _Bonjour, jolie…_ \- exclamó Ino acercándose hacia Hinata para después dejar su bolso rojo _Prada_ reposando en el mostrador.

-Buenos días, Ino- sonrió la pelinegra.

Ino acomodó su cabello y devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga -¿Dónde está Sakura?-

-¿Sakura?, ella no está, fue a inscribirse a la Universidad de Tokio…- respondió mientras limpiaba sus manos en el mandil rosa alrededor de su cintura.

-Espera ¿Qué?-

-Sí, como has escuchado, quiere intentar algo nuevo, estudiara medicina- contestó Hinata con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Estoy tan feliz por ella-

Ambas amigas rieron. Después de unos minutos el ambiente calmado se había esfumado gracias al ruido que hizo Naruto con aquella entrada triunfal, abría la puerta azotándola y después se quedaba parado observando el lugar mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –Que calmado está el lugar- Naruto caminó hacia el mostrador, que era donde las chicas estaban. Junto a él había llegado un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros afilados y piel blanca.

-Naruto- pensó en voz alta Hinata.

-Hola, hola- saludó Naruto

Ino soltó un gran suspiro y reviró sus ojos -¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Vine por mi almuerzo- respondió lanzando una sonrisa a Hinata, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Por tu almuerzo y por alguien más- dijo Ino mordiendo su labio inferior –Como sea- Ella observó de pies a cabeza aquel chico que acompañaba a Naruto, no le llamó la atención.

Naruto sacó un billete y lo dejó en el mostrador –Lo de siempre, Hinata- sonrió -¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido, él es Sai, me hice amigo de él hace unos días en un bar-

Ino rió –Esa segunda información creo que no era necesaria… Soy Ino- dijo estirando su brazo para saludarlo.

-Sai, mucho gusto- sonrió estrechando la mano de Ino.

Ella quería ser saludada por un beso en la mano, no fue así.

-Ah Sai, ella es Hinata…- dijo Naruto sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Hinata también estiró su brazo y saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sai está de visita en la ciudad…-

-¿A sí? ¿Vienes de turista?- preguntó Ino sin darle importancia.

-No…-

-Lástima, porque aquí en Tokio hay mucho que ver- rió ella

-Ino, en verdad él…-

-Vine a exponer mis cuadros en el teatro de la _Avenida Ocho-_ dijo Sai sin ninguna expresión e interrumpiendo a Naruto.

Ino quedó boca abierta -¿Eres fotógrafo?-

-No Ino, algo mejor…-

-Soy pintor- sonrió Sai e interrumpiendo nuevamente a Naruto.

Ella tragó saliva y caminó hacia él –Ven conmigo, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo tomándolo del brazo –Hinata prepara dos _capuchinos_ -

Hinata apuntó el pedido en la caja registradora, tratando de no hacer ningún contacto visual con Naruto, el cual estaba junto a ella comiendo uno de los panecillos que Hinata había acomodado minutos antes.

-Está muy deliciosos- dijo él contemplando el panecillo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a preparar los _capuchinos_ -Son de nuez-

Al terminar el panecillo, Naruto rodeó el mostrador, quedando alado de Hinata –Hey…-

Hinata bajó su mirada -¿Qué sucede?-

Naruto mordió su labio inferior y alzó el rostro de ella, haciendo que sus ojos se clavaran -¿Te he dicho lo linda que te vez preparando café?- sonrió tímidamente.

Ella tragó saliva y abrió sus labios, quiso decir algo pero no pudo. Naruto rió al notar los nervios de Hinata –Eres tan tierna- Él acarició su delicado rostro y lo contempló por unos instantes. Poco a poco fue acercándose hacia ella, hasta quedar ambos a centímetros de sus labios…

-¡Par de tortolos! ¡¿Ya están listos nuestros _capuchinos_?!- preguntó Ino desde una mesa cerca la ventana.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, Naruto se había sonrojado, por parte de Hinata ni se diga. Nerviosa ella tomó la charola con los _capuchinos_ y caminó pasando por el hombro de Naruto.

Él soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, y mientras estaba distraído, Hinata se dio la vuelta dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Naruto la miró fijamente, estaba apenado y sorprendido –Hinata- susurró.

Ella solamente sonrió, sus mejillas se habían tornado de color rojo.

.

.

.

 ** _Siete meses después…_**

 _Un sistema es un grupo de órganos asociados que concurren en una función general y están formados predominantemente por los mismos tipos de tejidos. Por ejemplo: el sistema esquelético, el sistema cardiovascular, el sistema nervioso, etc._

Sakura cerró el libro de Anatomía Humana que había leído, y acomodó los demás libros en su mochila. Hasta el más mínimo ruido se escuchaba en aquella biblioteca, casi no había personas, algo que ella agradeció, debido a qué cuando ella leía le gustaba hacerlo sin ruido y escuchando alguna que otra canción con audífonos. Esta vez no se trataba de algún libro de amor o crímenes, pero aun así lo disfrutaba como si fueran de esos géneros, eran temas que a ella le interesaban, y mucho.

Se levantó del lugar y tomó su mochila para después caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Al pasar por el largo pasillo sonrió al ver como chicas menores que ella estaban sentadas leyendo, conversando, algunas tenían puesto unos audífonos mientras escuchaban a su artista favorito y otras se secreteaban cosas.

 _Que agradable es estar aquí_ pensó.

Aferró el libro de Anatomía Humana hacia su pecho y continuó caminando. Mientras lo hacía, logró ver como algunas chicas estaban mirando hacia la entrada principal por una gran ventana.

-Dios, es tan lindo…- dijo una de las chicas sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

-¡Lo sé! Pero es mayor ¿Qué hará por aquí?- preguntó una de ellas.

Sakura frunció el ceño, la curiosidad la tentó y no tuvo otra alternativa que caminar hacia la ventana, quedando sorprendida al ver a Sasuke entrando por la puerta principal del colegio. Ella tragó saliva y se despegó lentamente de la ventana. Volteó su rostro hacia el final del pasillo y vio a Sasuke caminando hacia ella. Por supuesto las demás chicas soltaron un suspiro al ver que él iba a la dirección donde estaban.

 _Sasuke_ pensó ella, sus pupilas de dilataron al verlo y fue inevitable hacer que su corazón se calmara un poco. Él finalmente llegó a ella, las chicas no dejaban de verlo.

-¿Terminaron tus clases?- preguntó él seriamente.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza, su impresión fue obvia debido a que dejó su boca abierta.

-Vamos…- dijo tomando la mano de Sakura.

Ambos empezaron a caminar rápidamente, ella aun sostenía aquel libro con el otro brazo, aferrándolo a su pecho. –Sasuke, espera-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él deteniéndose.

Sakura estaba levemente agitada -¿A dónde me llevas? Nunca habías venido a buscarme-

-Hoy quise hacerlo-

-No me avisaste que venias-

-Bueno, la próxima vez no te vuelvo a sorprender-

Ella vaciló sus ojos. Él se acercó al rostro de Sakura, haciendo que se sonrojara. –Sasuke…- dijo tímidamente.

Sasuke sacó de uno los bolsillos del pantalón unas llaves y se las mostro a Sakura, poniéndolas a la altura de su rostro.

-¿Para qué son esas llaves?- preguntó ella.

-Hablas mucho-

-No es mi culpa que tú no lo hagas, apart…-

No pudo terminar, tenía los labios de Sasuke puestos en los de ella.

-Vaya, al fin te callas… camina- dijo él tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la salida del colegio.

Sakura estaba en total silencio, fue un beso robado, lo mejor.

.

Ambos llegaron a una de las privadas más lujosas de Tokio. Sasuke estacionó su camioneta en la entrada de una casa blanca de dos pisos y jardín en la entrada. Las ventanas eran grandes y la puerta de cristal.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Sakura mientras contemplaba la casa desde dentro de la camioneta.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente bajó de la camioneta y la rodeó para abrirle la puerta a Sakura. –Baja- dijo ayudándola a salir.

Ella obedeció, bajó de la camioneta y quedó parada contemplando la casa.

-Vamos- dijo él tomándola de la mano.

Él sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. La casa estaba vacía, olía a madera y pintura, casi no había polvo y estaba fresca en su interior.

-Sas…-

-Bienvenida- dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro.

Sakura lo miró confundida -¿Qué?-

-La compré-

-Es amplia, supongo que a tus amigos les gustara venir aquí para…-

-La compré para los dos-

-… ver partidos de futbol, carnes asadas… Espera, ¿Qué?-

Él se puso frente a Sakura y la tomó de las manos, ella tenía los ojos llorosos, estaba sorprendida y feliz, en su interior gritó de alegría, al escuchar lo que Sasuke había dicho.

-Quiero vivir contigo-

-Sasuke…-

-No quiero volver a dejarte ir- Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos. Él vio profundamente el alma de Sakura.

-Yo sabía perfectamente que no podría amar a alguien más que no fueras tú, tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver pronto, en otra vida… todos los días quería estar en donde tú estuvieras, para verte aunque sea por un segundo… el hecho de que hayas regresado a mí, basta para hacerme feliz-

-Cuando te vi por primera vez en la cafetería, supe que tenía que regresar, algo en mi dijo eso, tenía miedo, miedo amar, amarte y que salieras lastimada, y sí lo hiciste-

-Y yo no me arrepiento de nada en haberte conocido en aquel árbol de cerezos leyendo mi libro favorito- rió Sakura.

-Sakura…-

-Dime-

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aunque no recuerde lo que vivimos, sé que en la vida se puede empezar nuevamente, no importa lo que pase. Gracias, porque a tú lado me siento vivo y porque ninguna historia se vive dos veces, la nuestra sí-

* * *

 _Hoy 08/05/16 termino esta bella historia de amor sobre mis dos personajes favoritos del mundo de Naruto. Historia la cual no fue inspirada en nadie ni en nada, simplemente fue un Boom! que me llegó de repente ¿y por qué no? escribirlo, sin saber el final o lo que pasará después. Sin embargo quiero recalcar que cuando decidí hacer que Sasuke perdiera la memoria, yo no quería hacer que la recuperara, desde un principio así lo vi y así quise hacerlo. Es esa la razón por la cual esta historia no tiene final feliz del todo, solo por ese pequeño detalle..._

 ** _LES REGALO UN EPÍLOGO_**

 _Gracias de antemano a todos/todas ustedes por darme la motivación para que yo continuara escribiendo. Mi hobbie, mi talento._

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	14. EPÍLOGO

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 ** _Twitter: ElaForcela_**

* * *

 **Coffee Girl**

* * *

 _EPÍLOGO_

 _…_

Un corto cabello rosa hasta los hombros, ojos verdes más que puestos en la pantalla de una laptop y un uniforme blanco de médico. Sakura estaba sentada en el comedor de su acogedora y lujosa casa, checaba uno que otro _blog_ en internet, mientras bebía un vaso de jugo de naranja. Aquella concentración en la laptop era tanta que fue levemente asustada por un beso de su esposo, Sasuke. Él ya no se veía como aquel chico de veintiún años, su cabello era más largo, había crecido de estatura y sus facciones maduras se hacían notorias.

-Compré granos de café…- dijo él dejando una bolsa a lado de Sakura.

Ella suspiró y cerró la laptop -¿colombianos?- alzó una ceja.

Él aceptó.

-Los mejores, aunque se me antoja para mañana un café irlandés, ¿Qué dices?-

-Quiero uno americano-

Sakura rió –No cambias- dijo mordiéndose el labio y levantándose del asiento. -¿Qué hora son?-

- _4:30 pm-_ contestó Sasuke dándole un sorbo a un vaso de jugo de naranja. Él se había servido el suyo.

-¡Es tarde!- exclamó ella apresurada. -¡Sarada! ¡Rápido!-

-¡Voy mamá!- gritó una voz femenina desde una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-¿Es tarde?- preguntó Sasuke como si nada.

-¡Si! Tengo que llevar a Sarada a _ballet_ , después tengo que ir a la lavandería, de ahí me había quedado de ver con Hinata… oh Dios, tendré que cancelarle-

Sasuke caminó hacia ella y estiró su brazo para mostrar la palma de la mano frente a los ojos de Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Dame las llaves de la camioneta-

-¿Qué?-

-Llevaré a Sarada e iré por la ropa a la lavandería-

La mirada de Sakura se había iluminado, sonrió tímidamente para después darse la vuelta, tomar las llaves que reposaban en la mesa y ponerlas en la mano de su esposo.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Sarada. Aquella adolescente de once años, cabello corto color negro y ojos también negros igual a los de su padre. Sin embargo, las facciones idénticas a Sakura y carácter igual al de ella. Lista para ir a _ballet,_ con un _leotardo_ negro, mallas rosas, falda negra estilo _Giselle_ y zapatillas de puntas color rosa.

-Te llevará tu papá-

Sarada sonrió ampliamente -¡Sí!-

-Andando- dijo él tomando a Sarada del hombro para empujarla levemente hacia la puerta principal.

-Adiós mamá- gritó ella desde la entrada.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Sakura sonrió pícaramente, _23 de Julio,_ pensó ella.

.

.

-Vengo por ti en una hora ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sasuke dentro de su camioneta.

Sarada bajó su mirada tristemente. Él lo notó -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que, siempre he querido que asistieras a una de mis clases de _ballet_ \- contestó.

Él frunció el ceño –Te veré bailar en diciembre para tu recital-

-No es lo mismo…- dijo ella inmediatamente –Quiero que me veas ensayar-

-Puedo hacerlo luego…-

Sarada hizo una mueca y reviró sus ojos –Sí, déjalo, será para otra ocasión, como siempre dices-

-Bájate, estacionaré la camioneta-

Sarada sonrió ampliamente al escuchar lo que su padre había dicho.

Padre e hija entraron a la Academia de Ballet. Sarada corrió y colocó su mochila en un gran anaquel –Puedes quedarte ahí- apuntó ella hacia un sillón en donde habían algunas madres de las compañeras de Sarada. Él suspiró y obedeció a su hija. Aquellas madres y algunas que otras chicas de unos veinte años, bailarinas también, no dejaban de ver a Sasuke, obvio, si aún conservaba su apariencia de galán que tanto volvía loca a cualquier mujer que se cruzara enfrente, y estando ahí en un lugar donde puras mujeres lo rodeaban, estaba en medio del nido.

.

.

-¿Qué hiciste para que él saliera de la casa?- preguntó Hinata mientras colocaba un letrero en la pared que decía _Happy Birthday._

Sakura sonrió irónicamente –No sé como pero se ofreció para llevar a Sarada a sus clases de _ballet-_

-Pero las clases de _ballet_ solo duran una hora ¿no?-

-No te preocupes, Sarada se encargara de eso- guiñó el ojo.

.

.

-¡¿Te gustó como baile?!- preguntó Sarada emocionada, acomodando su mochila en el hombro.

-Sí- respondió él con una leve sonrisa –Ahora vámonos- Sasuke no quería seguir ahí rodeado de mujeres, las cuales no despegaban la vista de él.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-¿A dónde? Jovencita, iremos a la lavandería y después a casa-

-¡No! Después de la lavandería quiero que vayamos a comer un helado- sonrió Sarada.

-¡¿Helado?!-

-¡Si!-

Sasuke suspiró –Tenemos que llegar a casa-

-Quiero un helado, no recuerdo la última vez que me llevaste a comer uno-

Él la miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos, ella había bajado su mirada mostrando tristeza y desilusión.

-Andando- dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta.

Sarada lo siguió sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado?-

Ella alzó su mirada y dio un brinco de alegría -¡¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor padre del mundo?!-

.

.

La decoración en la casa de los Uchihas era con globos de colores, gorritos, serpentinas y un pastel en medio de la mesa. Hinata y Sakura se habían esmerado para hacerlo. _Ding dong_ sonó el timbre. Sakura atendió.

- _Bonne nuit!-_ gritó desde la entrada su rubia amiga, Ino, la cual a pesar de los años seguía igual de jovial que siempre. Ella iba acompañada de su esposo, Sai y su adolescente hijo, igual de rubio y con ojos azules como los de ella, a diferencia del color de piel, era idéntica a la de su padre. -Inojin, saluda- dijo Ino dándole un leve empujón a su hijo.

-Buenas noches- obedeció el adolescente.

-¡Hola!- gritó Naruto desde la entrada de la casa. Un rubio adolescente entró junto con él, también una dulce niña de cabello negro y ojos azules, los iba acompañando.

-¡Mami!- exclamó la pequeña mientras corría hacia Hinata, al llegar con ella, la abrazó.

-Himawari, Boruto ¿Cómo les fue con su padre?- preguntó Hinata con una leve sonrisa.

-Mal- contestó Boruto –Bien- contestó Himawari. Ambos al mismo tiempo, estilo coro.

-¿Por qué mal?-

-Fuimos a las carreras de caballos, el viejo se la pasó hablando con una tipa- contestó Boruto revirando sus ojos.

Naruto lanzó una mirada amenazante a su hijo -¡Te compré todo lo que me pediste!-

-¡Pero hubo algo que no me compraste!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Mi silencio- respondió Boruto orgullosamente.

Todos en la casa rieron, Hinata frunció el ceño y tomó a Naruto del brazo -¿Una tipa?-

-Pu, pu, puedo explicarlo…-

-¡Ya llegaron!- gritó Sakura desde la ventana, al ver que la camioneta en donde Sarada y Sasuke iban, había llegado.

Todos corrieron a esconderse. Ino y Sai se metieron debajo de la mesa, Inojin detrás de una pared, Boruto atrás de la puerta principal, Himawari y Hinata se cubrieron con las cortinas, Sakura hizo lo mismo, mientras que Naruto… se quedó dando vueltas en medio de la sala principal, no sabía dónde esconderse.

-Estúpido viejo…- susurró Boruto.

Finalmente, Naruto se escondió o mejor dicho, se hizo pasar por una lámpara, debido a que le quitó la tulipa, poniéndosela en la cabeza y así "ocultarse".

Ya estando en completo silencio, se logró escuchar como Sasuke y Sarada se bajaron de la camioneta y caminaron hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Los pasos y las llaves en movimiento eran los únicos ruidos fáciles de distinguir.

-¿Por qué esta tan obscuro?- preguntó Sasuke abriendo la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos saliendo de sus respectivos escondites.

Sarada rió. Mientras que, la expresión de Sasuke fue indiferente-¿Qué?- preguntó él.

-Es tu cumpleaños, tonto- respondió Naruto.

-Ah, eso- dijo Sasuke observando las decoraciones.

-Es Sasuke ¿Qué esperaban?- Sakura estaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?- preguntó él a su esposa.

Ella rió -¿Hay algún problema?-

-Gracias- contestó él con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes.

-¿Hola? Yo también soy parte de esto- dijo Sarada cortando el momento inspirador.

-Bien, ¿alguien quiere cenar?- preguntó Sakura dándose la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa.

-Creo que llegamos algo tarde…- dijo Mikoto Uchiha entrando por la puerta principal. La bella mujer, iba acompañada de Fugaku, Itachi e Izumi, aquella enamorada que tenía, la cual ya era su esposa.

-Para la sorpresa sí, pero para la cena están a tiempo- sonrió Sakura.

-Sí, como sea, ya quiero cenar- dijo Naruto de impaciente mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

Todos los invitados se sentaron en el gran comedor, cenaron y comieron pastel, fue una noche agradable a lado de amigos y familiares que siempre habían estado ahí en todo momento. Ya no hubo más problemas después de todo lo que se pasó, como siempre y en todo matrimonio, tienen sus indiferencias para después solucionarlo y reconciliarse de la mejor manera.

Sakura se embarazó de Sarada a la edad de veintitrés años, en su tercer año de universidad. Poco tiempo después de casó con Sasuke, su único y verdadero amor. Con un matrimonio y ya siendo madre, ella pudo lograr superarse como siempre había querido.

* * *

 _Gracias de antemano a todos/todas ustedes por darme la motivación para que yo continuara escribiendo. Mi hobbie, mi talento._

 _PD: Nos vemos pronto ;)_

 _Atentamente_

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


End file.
